Dominus Nigrum
by thedarklordherself
Summary: What would happen if Regulus survived and Harry went down in history for vanishing after defeating Voldemort? The truth behind the Dark Lord's downfall is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the characters that J.K. Rowling has presented beforehand._**

 ** _This is my first story ever, so do with it what you want. Thanks for coming!_**

* * *

 _"What do you mean you're leaving? You aren't allowed to leave!"_

 _Regulus was hiding on the steps away from his family arguing downstairs. He heard Sirius backtalk his mother again. This time the hits weren't shutting Sirius up. The arguing continued, Sirius was taking hit after hit. Regulus plugged his ears to drown out the slaps and spells hitting his brother._

 _"Walburga, that's enough!"_

 _Regulus flinched at his father's muffled shout but kept his mouth shut to prevent the whimper from escaping. He removed his fingers out of his ears and strained to listen. He was waiting for Sirius to talk; his brother never gave in. Regulus continued listening, hearing nothing but his parents arguing. Why wasn't Sirius saying anything?_

 _"He is a disappointment. Bloody Gryffindor! How embarrassing, I'm going to be the laughing stock of my next meeting with the girls. Greengrass and Rosier won't let me live it down."_

 _Regulus wiped his eyes; he missed Sirius all year from him being away at school. Now that he's back, the fighting resumed. Why couldn't his mother love Sirius as she loved him?_

 _'You are going to be my little prodigy, love. You will do the Black family name some good, unlike your brother. I don't even know if I still consider him a part of this family.'_

 _He was always doted on, never having to deal with his mother's wrath. Regulus learned right away that to make it in this home; you needed to abide by the rules. It was necessary to enjoy being a pureblood. Regulus didn't even know what that meant other than it made them unique._

 _"Get up!"_

 _Regulus heard nothing but a grunt. It sounded like she kicked him, and his eyes filled with tears. He wished his brother could stay at school; he didn't get hurt there._

 _"I said, GET UP!"_

 _He clenched his eyes closed, trying to mentally make Sirius get up. He wished with all his being for his brother to listen for once._

 _"He's unconscious, how do you expect him to get up?"_

 _"He's a lousy twit. I can't stand him, take him out of my sight."_

 _Orion walked over to his son, trying hard not to hex the woman. It was so hot and cold with her; it made him feel a rollercoaster of emotions. He hated that his oldest son was continually maltreated. He levitated Sirius and made his way out of the kitchen._

 _Regulus jumped up too late before his father rounded the bannister to go upstairs. Orion paused seeing the boy with wet eyes and fear etched in his features._

 _"Go to sleep, son. Sirius will be okay." Orion whispered, hoping the god-awful woman didn't find out Regulus was out of bed. She would go on another rampage of how the youngest was best and Sirius would be targeted more._

 _"Yes, father." Regulus turned and rushed back to his room. Kreacher was standing there, and Regulus shut his door, running over to the house elf. "She hurt Sirius again."_

 _"Kreacher knows. Kreacher heard."_

 _Regulus hugged the house elf, trying to stifle his cries. Kreacher held him saddened that his favourite little master was upset. He would feel no remorse for the other one. He agreed with his Mistress. Sirius was a disappointment, not to mention a foul person towards the house elf. Sirius wasn't allowed to boss around Kreacher._

 _"Master Regulus must get in bed before Mistress comes upstairs."_

 _Regulus looked up and wiped his eyes for the second time._

 _"I want to go to Sirius' room," Regulus whispered, and Kreacher shook his head no._

 _"You must stay in your room, Master. You don't want to get in trouble."_

 _Regulus turned regardless of the warning and peeked his head out into the hallway. He could hear his parents faint arguing downstairs meaning he was cleared to go._

 _"Kreacher, I want you to lay in my bed and pretend to be me until I come back," Regulus instructed._

 _"Kreacher thinks this is a bad idea." He became angry but walked over to the bed following direction. He would do anything for his little Master._

 _"I want to make sure he's okay." Regulus grabbed his favourite bear from when he was younger. It was something Sirius got for him one Christmas with the help of their father. He thought maybe it would help his brother._

 _He tiptoed out of his room and walked quickly into the room across from him. He closed the door silently before turning to face Sirius. Regulus ambled to the side of his bed, the moonlight pouring in allowing him to see his brother's face. It was bruised but looked like his father healed many of the cuts. His vision blurred by the tears threatening to come out. It was getting worse as they grew older._

 _Regulus crawled into the bed next to him and placed the bear under Sirius' arm. He watched as his brother's chest rose up and down, his breathing showed that he was alive. He was scared one day Sirius wasn't going to survive one of their mother's attacks, and Regulus would be left alone._

 _"Sirius?" Regulus whispered, and his brother's eyes twitched._

 _"Go to your room Regulus. You're going to get in trouble." Sirius kept his eyes closed._

 _"Are you okay?" Regulus whispered again, ignoring the second warning of the night._

 _"What do you think?" Sirius snorted but felt guilty for lashing out at his baby brother. He opened his eyes and looked over to Regulus, whose eyes were wide with sadness. Sirius knew his brother was about to cry._

 _"Come here." Sirius opened his arm, and Regulus laid down, scooting in close. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore and buried his face in Sirius's side._

 _"I'm okay." He hated when Regulus witnessed or heard whatever went on. Sirius would have held back had he known Regulus was awake. Kreacher usually muffled his room when anything went on. It was the only thing he and the bloody elf agreed about, keeping Regulus out of the crossfire as much as possible._

 _"You weren't moving." Regulus choked on the cry breaking out between his words. His hand fisted Sirius' shirt, and he felt his brother hug him tightly._

 _"Hey, listen to me. I'm okay. I was pretending so mum could back off. I'm a good actor, eh?" Sirius plastered a smirk on his lips, trying to ignore the pain in his body._

 _Regulus looked up and saw the playful expression. He smiled softly, and Sirius ruffled his hair._

 _"I will always be okay. I promise."_

Regulus woke up, his eyes slowly drifted open as his ears adjusted to the soft breathing beside him. He stared at the ceiling, letting the memory fade from his mind, Sirius' young face forever engrained in his memory. It was one of the reoccurring ones that never left him. Now his brother was rotting in a cell in bloody Azkaban.

He sat up, removing the blanket off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the other occupant. Another muggle girl lured into bed with ease.

He used to hate what he had become but over time his conscious shrunk smaller and smaller until it disappeared. He had no one. Both parents gone, a child was given up, Emma went to who knows where, Voldemort was possibly still alive, and Sirius was sitting in a cell. It took months for it to sink in and months to get over the fact that he was alone. Regulus rejected everything that made him, him. He left and never looked back.

The only way of returning was if he found the key to destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. That is if Voldemort was still alive. It was agonising not knowing. Regulus made sure he never didn't know something. Observe, listen, stay in the background and research the unknown. It was his way of things, a more silent approach. Sirius was always the force to be reckoned with head-on while he was the silent killer. It was the perfect combination for disaster. But Sirius was sitting in a cell, rotting for the rest of their lives.

Currently, he was on the hunt for the Slades. The couple had something of his, and there was so much ground to cover. He started on the west coast of the states. Why he sent them to America was beyond him, and he regretted that decision ever since.

He lathered himself with the useless soap from the hotel, trying to scrub off the now unwanted lingering touch from the night's activities. There was always regret in the morning, no amount of scrubbing could cleanse him thoroughly.

Another notch on his belt, another reason for his dreadful mother to disown him, another thing his father could be disappointed about, and another thing for Sirius to congratulate him on. His lips curled up into a soft smirk as he imagined his brother high fiving him on the score. Merlin, how much his brother insisted on loosening up and enjoying life. Regulus learned too late to do it and with no way of even telling his brother that he was okay.

The only thing that kept his sanity was the voice in his mind, the one that took the shape of his brother at Hogwarts in the ugly Gryffindor robes. Regulus sighed and leaned his head back, letting the water run over his face.

He kept his eyes closed and continued washing, his hand navigated the washcloth over his toned stomach, travelling up to his chest. It took a couple of years for him to develop into the high bar Sirius set. Anybody would see him now, and he could pass as his older brother. Puberty had come late for him but was in his favour. The ease of flashing a simple smirk, making any woman's knickers in a twist brought an understanding of why Sirius was so flirtatious.

Once washed, he cut the water and reached for the towel on the shelf. He dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist.

 _Please be gone._

He turned the knob and walked back out to the room. Regulus sighed relieved seeing it empty with a note on the nightstand. He read it, and it was always the same cliché wording with a number attached. Regulus never called them.

"Lumos." He mumbled, and the tip of his wand lit near the map. The gold dot locating his spot was blinking near Phoenix, Arizona. He sighed seeing the rest of the country. There was so much to cover.

Regulus started on the west coast almost a decade ago and was barely making it to the Midwest. Crawling every state, city by city was beginning to drive him insane. Where the hell Elliot ended up was pissing him off. He wished there was a tracker set in place beforehand, but there was no time. They dispersed as quickly as possible and ever since there was no contact. The longer the search dragged on, the more it became annoying. He needed to find them and make sure they were okay.

He looked around and saw the desert stretched out for a good amount of distance; it wasn't a problem as he grabbed the miniature sized motorcycle out of his backpack. He flicked his wand, casting the spell to make it go back to its original size. He straddled it and looked down to his cellphone seeing the digital numbers displaying ten fifteen p.m.

Cellphones adjusted to their time zones automatically. It made having the contraption much easier. Regulus still hated having to adapt to the muggle lifestyle. His parents were probably rolling in their graves seeing what he was up to the past couple of years. Bedding muggle women, drinking muggle alcohol and using their things; his mother would have killed him on the spot. But it was the only thing that kept him going at this point.

For the next hour, he was roaming around in an area called Scottsdale and waltzed in a tall extravagant hotel. He pulled out his debit card and handed it to the receptionist.

"Evan Rosier?" She said a little odd, but he shrugged and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, and she continued typing away on the computer to check him into the room.

"Where are you visiting from?" She kept her eyes away from him.

"From London, decided to come see what being in America was all about." He smirked, and she smiled back at him.

"Are you from here?" He asked, trying to flirt with her.

"Yes, lived here all my life. You're in room 723, here is your card and ring if you need anything. The paper next to the phone has the directory." She handed him both cards and felt her cheeks flush as he winked.

The elevator paused on the seventh floor, and Regulus stepped out reading the sign telling him which way his room was. He opened the door and threw his backpack down on the bed, shrugging out of his jacket and taking his shirt off. His shoes came off next, and he was about to take his pants off when he noticed the view his room had. He walked over and scanned the city, taking in the nightlife. There wasn't much muggles walking about at such a late hour. Moments passed by and a knock interrupted the silence.

"Room Service." The feminine voice called from the hall. His attention snapped to the door, frowning as he hadn't ordered anything. Regulus grabbed his wand and held it to his side, opening the door with his other hand. The receptionist was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, love, I think you have the wrong room. Unless you were what was being delivered." Regulus smirked at her and tightened the grip on his wand.

"I, uh…" She looked both ways before taking a step towards him. As she entered, he stepped back as she closed the door.

"What do you need?" He showed his weapon, the girl's eyes widening seeing it. He worried she was there for more than a night's shag.

"What are you doing with that?" She snapped, her accent changing to one like his. He was now frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Protection. What do you want?" He was no longer nice.

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" She demanded and stuck her hand out as if he was going to hand it over so quickly.

"I do." He snorted at her gesture and took another step back. She made one towards him.

"Weapons are not allowed in our hotel; I'm giving you a chance to hand it over."

"I'll leave." Regulus turned to start grabbing his discarded shirt.

"Wait that's not why I am here." She confessed. He stood back up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned, now more confused than ever.

"You're not Evan Rosier." She mumbled, and, in an instant, he pointed his wand at her. She raised her hands scared he was going to shoot her.

"Who are you?"

"Put the gun down, please, before you hurt someone."

"Not until you tell me who you are." He snapped, and she rolled her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her as she closed her eyes, whispering the incantation to her glamour protection charm. His eyes widened as her red hair was replaced with brunette and her other features coming into view as well.

"Emma?" He exclaimed, she froze at the sound of her name. They both stared at each other. He lowered his wand, and she let out the breath caught in her chest. Her heart was still pounding.

"Regulus." She said back, feeling relieved that she was right. They stayed still, and he took off his glamour charm, morphing back into the man he became over the years.

"I can't believe it's you."

"How are you here? Why are you here?" He demanded. It felt unreal seeing her standing in his room. It was bound to happen; he was going to find her or the others.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He took a couple of seconds to recover, but slowly hugged her back. They held each other for a couple of minutes, Emma placed her ear over his heart. There was never a confirmation from him that he survived. It's been years of radio silence. It was bizarre that he walked into her hotel.

"I can't believe I found you. Are Elliot and Charlotte here as well?" Regulus asked excitedly.

"You're looking for them?" Emma pulled away and looked up to him. He was almost unrecognisable as she peered into his eyes. He became a splitting image of his brother.

"Of course, I'm looking for them. They have my son."

"Our son." Emma corrected him immediately.

"Of course. _Our_ son." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes feeling his smugness.

"Why are you still gallivanting about as Evan? I thought he was dead?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be looking for Regulus." He sighed, and she frowned at the ridiculous of the statement.

"But you are Regulus?" She questioned, and he snorted. "Unless you are a fake."

She undid her arms, and he tightened his embrace on her. Her giggled made his heart beat faster, the butterflies raising havoc in his stomach making him realise just how much he missed her.

"Stranger Danger." She teased, and he started to pepper kisses all over her, "Help, I'm being attacked."

"Shut it, woman." He growled and captured her lips, her giggle replaced with a moan and she pulled him in closer. He grabbed her face, not allowing her to move away from him. She could feel his erection against her, making her quiver. How long had it been since they saw each other?

"Regulus," she mumbled against his lips, and he pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"Looking for the four others."

"You're so far from them; it's not even funny." She commented.

"So, they aren't here with you?" he frowned.

"No, they went to the east coast to New York City. Elliot expanded his father's company."

"They stayed close to each other? That wasn't the plan." Regulus snapped, upset they didn't follow their instructions.

"Well, they wanted to stay together, and I was okay being on my own," Emma reassured him. "Why are you looking for them?"

"I want to know that they are okay. I want to know Felix is okay." He mumbled. She shook her head and just kept her head rested on his chest. He had filled out lovely.

 _Eleven years; it's been eleven years since they last saw each other._ Emma thought and relaxed against him.

"He's fine, Regulus. They all are," she said softly.

"When was the last time you spoke to Elliot?"

"Two days ago. He sent me a message about his grades and how he's doing. Our child is brilliant, he attends Ilvermorny, and—"

"Ilvermorny?" He held her at arm's length now, angry. "What the hell is he doing at Ilvermorny?!"

"Yes, he attends Ilvermorny." She confirmed and noticed him become angrier.

"Why? The whole point was to keep Felix under wraps, away from magic, away from everything." He snapped.

"Well, his magic was too strong. He and Ryan both were too much to handle; they needed to control their magic." She explained.

"Ryan?"

She closed her mouth and became nervous. She forgot Regulus didn't know about Ryan.

"It's the Evans boy." She whispered hoping he wouldn't have an outburst.

"Evans?" He frowned and then recalled who they were. "They had a second child?!"

"Yes. He's a year younger than Felix but both in the same year."

"Wow, I didn't even think about them reproducing again. A little rude to be honest." He thought out loud, and she looked at him confused.

"It's not rude; they can make as many children as they want." She defended the couple.

"They have one son with another family, so they replace him with another? It's rude."

"It just happened, Regulus. What does it even matter?" She frowned at his dry tone. There should be no reason why he's upset.

"Right." He deadpanned and just dropped it. He thought about the second child, jealous the Evans was able to raise one of their children at least.

"Do you still have to work?" He decided to focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. Tomorrow, he can deal with Elliot and the rest of it.

"I have two hours left on my shift. Why?" She sneered as he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in eleven years. You know how hard it is to not rip you out of your clothes right now?" He started to kiss her cheek, to her jawline, the target being the base of her neck. She chuckled and hummed in approval.

"You are going to have to wait, Mr Black. I must finish working. Not everyone is annoyingly rich like you."

He nibbled her, and she let out a moan, his hand fisting her hair. He pulled her head back, getting better access to her favourite spot.

"Regulus…" she whispered, and he captured her lips, not caring that she still had to man the front desk.

"Let the other girl work. You know I will always take care of you." He muttered against her lips. She pushed him back on the bed and fixed her suit.

"People always assumed I was with you because of the money. That's not it at all." She became offended at his comment.

"Who cares what everyone says? I know you love—"

He paused as the diamond ring finally was noticed. She followed his gaze and immediately crossed her arms to hide it.

"You're married?" He sat up furiously. She shook her head.

"No. I'm a widow," Emma explained calmly.

"What?" He stood up and undid her arms to see the ring again. He instantly recognised it upon closer inspection. It was his grandmother's ring.

"You kept it."

"Of course, I kept it. You promised me forever even though I thought you died some time ago. I couldn't believe Evan Rosier walked into my damn hotel of all places."

"I forgot what your face looked like. She isn't as pretty as you." He winked at her, and she smacked his arm.

"Are you calling me ugly?" She joked.

"No, of course not." He pulled her back into his arms. "Run away with me. Please."

"I can't just leave." She started but was cut off by his kiss.

"Yes, you can. Despite you not caring about my money, I have enough in a separate vault to last us four lifetimes." He kissed her, and she rolled her eyes but kissed him back just as eagerly.

"Please." He muttered against her lips.

"Fine. When do we leave?" She said knowing well enough that she would never say no. Emma waited years for this day.

"Tomorrow morning."

She chuckled as he peppered kisses all over her again, happy that he was indeed alive. He picked her up and took her to the bed to make up for lost time.

The next morning, Emma woke up in his arms. She smiled as he continued sleeping. She softly traced his face with her pointer finger. They were only eighteen when they did what they did. It was so difficult to leave him at the most crucial time.

He smirked, becoming aware of her soft touch gliding over the bridge of his nose and down to his lips. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, and he felt his heart race.

Emotion was never easy for him, it's a sign of weakness, and he did well to turn off his feelings after a certain age.

" _You must be poised and collected. Not like your fool for a brother, Sirius. Be good and calm; it's the smart way."_

His mother's words brought fear to him if he felt anything out of the ordinary. He mimicked his father's façade. It wasn't until he became a Death Eater, he saw the side of guilt his father hid so well. Orion Black cried when he saw Regulus come home with the mark.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Emma interrupted his brooding thoughts.

"I started in California. It takes a while to go through each state." He sighed realising how much time was wasted.

"Well, Elliot is a well-known billionaire." She turned away from him, sitting up to search for her cellphone. She spotted it next to his gun, which brought back her original thought of the thing.

"Why do you have a muggle weapon?" she turned with her cellphone in hand. He sat up and reached over her and kissed the tip of her nose as he grabbed it.

"It isn't a gun." he put it in her hand, and it morphed back into his wand. She smiled at the cleverness of the charm. "I charmed it so that I could carry it around muggles. If I were to get it confiscated, then it stays a gun."

"Very clever of you." She smirked.

"You act so surprisedly that I thought of it."

"No not surprised. I just forgot how smart you were. Are." She corrected, and he leaned in to kiss her. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was kissing Emma. Eleven years without each other and she still loved him. Regulus owed her so much, and he wouldn't rest till he made up for lost time.

"Elliot lives in New York, you said?" he breathed out as they came up for air. She nodded her head, catching her breath and picked her phone back up. She pulled up an article about Elliot's company.

Regulus saw the logo of the online newspaper. He summoned the map from his jacket pocket, unfolding to see precisely where the state was. He saw the small state literally on the east coast.

"I would have been searching for years to come." Regulus crumbled up the weathered paper and tossed it aside.

"You're lucky I recognised you and your alias name." Emma chuckled as he threw a fit.

"I was always lucky to find you." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes at his flirty comment.

"You've become such a flirt, I see. How many women have you slept with since I last saw you?" She crossed her arms, worried for the answer. It was more than a decade, and she was asking for every detail of it. The problem was, did she want to know?

He now rolled his eyes and removed the blankets from him. It was one question he didn't want to answer. Also, if he explained, that means she would have to tell him, and he didn't know how well he would take to her activities on their time apart.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." She snapped getting out of the bed, following him to the restroom. He closed the door, needing to use the loo.

"Emma Abigail Greengrass." He mimicked her tone and chuckled. She groaned out loud only furthering his amusement.

"My hand was regularly used." He answered her question through the door.

"Yeah fucking right." She scoffed.

He knew it was going to be difficult to get out of the question. She waited till the sink started to run and swung the door open, leaning on the frame. Her eyes narrowed, the thought that he slept with even one woman was upsetting.

"I'm sure you had your fair share of fucks."

"No." Her cheeks flushed, giving away her real answer. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin to make her look up to him. He rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip, and she bit it out of his touch.

"Let's say our past isn't our future. I found you, and now we can move on." He tried and saw it was only a temporary solution. "I want to see Elliot."

"You can't see them," Emma said letting the distraction happen. She didn't want to talk about what activities she was up to on their time apart. It was a dark couple of years at first.

"Yes, I can, I need to see my son. Plus, I'm interested in the Evans boy." He mused, pulling on his shirt and boxers. She started to get dressed as well.

"They update frequently. I can tell Elliot you're here."

"No. Don't tell them yet. I would like to make a grand entrance." Regulus smirked thinking of how Elliot would react to his surprise appearance.

"Fine. But you can't talk the boys." She demanded, and he rolled his eyes. "Both of the boys are doing well with no sign of physical harm. They are both smart, pampered, spoiled children." Emma smiled at the thought. She was glad to be able to report that to him.

"I would still like to witness this. Plus, I heard New York is nice. One of the many people I've spoken to on my journey. They said I would like the east coast." He grabbed some clothes out of his backpack.

"Fine. I can ask Elliot to see us. We can use our other faces, so no one recognises us on our way there." Emma walked back into the restroom and turned the shower on. "I also need to tell them I officially quit downstairs. Telling them my fiancé decided to come back from the dead."

It had been a while that he felt anything genuinely satisfying. The way she said fiancé made the warm little fuzzy ball of happiness grow in him.

"Your fiancé is starving and would like room service." He teased, and she scoffed from the restroom. He heard her rant about him being spoiled. It made him let out a genuine laugh. It had been a while since he was alright with present time. Now on to the next task to finish what he started.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own anything presented by J.K. Rowling beforehand._**

* * *

 _12 years ago._

 _Regulus walked into the small restaurant in the middle of Sigurd, Utah. It was a little town, and he knew there was no way Elliot chose such a city. During their time at Hogwarts with him posing as Regulus' cousin, Elliot's taste changed from middle working class to pureblood riches. This was merely a pit stop on his travels. He was exhausted and starving._

 _Everyone watched him as he seated himself at the closest table. It was apparent Regulus wasn't from there. The town wasn't big and was most likely a close stitched population. His jet-black hair and silver eyes weren't typical. They seemed to all sport blonde with the occasional brunette thrown into the mix. This would classify as an inbred place as one of the Americans taught him one year. He knew all about family marrying their own as it's an unspoken thing throughout the purebloods._

 _"Hello, sir, how can I help you?" The young waitress smiled at him. He cleared his throat and scanned the room, making sure there were no threats. The bell dinged, and he looked towards the door. Everyone watched as the second person who didn't belong walked in. This one Regulus recognised._

 _"I'll take your breakfast plate and some coffee," He ordered, and she jotted it down on her pad. She smiled, the blush appearing on her pale cheeks. He smirked, and she hurried off._

 _Some whispers were coming about around him only making him more nervous. He never did like smaller towns._

 _"You're not from around here, are you?" An old woman asked him from her table. He shook his head and turned his charm on._

 _"No, ma'am I'm not." He knew his accent was the big give away of where he was from. He tried for awhile now to mimic their American accent but proved to be hard._

 _"Not even from America, I presume. Please excuse my bluntness." She chuckled as Regulus shook his head._

 _"No need. I am from London. I decided to come to America and do a full-on tour of the whole country." He saw several others tune into their conversation, including the man he had seen before. Regulus thought he lost him long ago back in Vegas._

 _"Wow, you must have a lot of money for that." She smiled._

 _"My inheritance. Parents both passed along with my brother, so I fled the country to recollect myself." He indulged her. Sirius was as good as dead in Azkaban. He remembered hearing his father was killed in consequence to him dying in the cave. His mother was miserable from what his cousin told him. She lost her whole family in the same week. Narcissa informed him a couple of years later when she finally passed._

 _"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm assuming you're passing through?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am. I will be here for the night." He looked back to the waitress bringing him his food and drink. She asked if he needed anything else and he told her no, looking back to the older woman. "Would you like to join me?"_

 _It had been a while since he had a conversation with anyone he wasn't ensnaring to bed. He was always so moody, but she seemed kind enough._

 _"How can I pass up the chance to have breakfast with a handsome young man?" She chuckled and got up from her table, bringing her mug of coffee._

 _Regulus was regretting taking his charm off once again in the presence of the man. Whoever they were was obviously chasing him, and he had an idea of who they were working for._

 _They continued talking, and as the crowd came and went, the man was still sitting in the corner waiting. Regulus figured he could outrun the guy, but he also wanted to see who it was. His mind raked over every Death Eaters face. There was once a private investigator chasing after him, but Regulus paid him off to tell Elliot he lost him._

 _Nothing else was ringing a bell._

 _"Look at me taking up your day. You must be tired from your travels." Irma smiled, and Regulus dismissed her comment._

 _"You have been wonderful company. I need to find the motel in this small town, can you point me in the direction of one?" He waved the waitress over for both of their checks and pulled out his wallet._

 _"Oh, no need to stay in such a place. If you want, you can stay with me, and I won't charge a thing. Just your time and conversation." She offered._

 _"I wouldn't want to impose." He started, but she raised her hand, interrupting him._

 _"Of course not, I wouldn't mind the company." She stood and pulled her jacket on. He also rose from the table noticing the other person paying his tab. Regulus still couldn't tell who he was. He figured now it was probably a disguise._

 _"Shall we?" He extended his arm to her, and they exited the restaurant. She pointed out her car and asked what he was driving._

 _"That black stallion over there." He smirked and pointed in the direction of his bike._

 _It was a blacked-out Yamaha. It was good for when getting closer to cities and having the means of transportation. He almost got caught apparating in Las Vegas by a group of drunk slags or sluts as the Americans would say. They kept insisting he appeared from thin air. He decided from that point on he would use the bike entering populated areas._

 _"Would you like a ride?" He grinned, and she immediately said no, launching into a rant of being too old for riding such a contraption. He chuckled at her departing words and straddled the bike, turning it on. He looked towards the left, waiting for Irma to start her car._

 _The other guy was standing outside of the restaurant looking on. Regulus watched him as he reversed out of the spot and continued looking behind him in the small mirror. One second, he was there, the next he was gone. Regulus sped up and kept behind her._

 _That night, Regulus was in the second bedroom. They talked, and she cooked him dinner, insisting she did since there was no one else to prepare for. Her husband had died many years prior along with her daughter. A motor accident during their trip to drop her daughter off at college. He felt remorse for the old woman. It was rare someone drew out the soft side of him._

 _"Alright, Regulus, here is an extra blanket, a towel for the morning and is there anything else I can get you?" Irma smiled as she handed him the items._

 _"You've done way more than you needed to. I'll be fine." Regulus reassured her. She said her goodnight, and he waited to hear her door close before pulling his wand out. He placed a silencing and locking spell on her bedroom, for just in case purposes. He had an odd feeling that the man was sure to come in during the night. It was clear that he was the target. He laid down to wait for the soon expected guest._

 _ **"Run, Kreacher, get out of here!"**_

 _ **Regulus was shooting every jinx, curse and hex he knew in the direction of the bodies swarming towards him. Kreacher touched the lake water causing the inferi to attack. The house elf was trying his hardest to keep the dead animated bodies away from his master.**_

 _ **"I said to leave Kreacher, that's an order. Leave me here." Regulus saw Kreacher shake his head. "It isn't a request."**_

 _ **Kreacher shot back another dead body away from them and then turned towards Regulus. He was shooting every spell to whoever was near him and finally cleared a path towards the edge of the water. Regulus placed the tip of his wand, casting a water freezing spell. The top of the lake iced over, and you could hear many of the inferi hitting it from the bottom as several were frozen midway. Regulus fought off those that made it above the layer of ice.**_

 _ **"Let's go Master Regulus." Kreacher was about to go towards him. Regulus continued shooting off the dead.**_

 _ **"I said without me!" Regulus yelled out. It was a good several seconds before he heard the pop of Kreacher apparating out of the cave.**_

 _ **The number of dead bodies trying to attack him grew smaller as the moments passed. Regulus was freezing them on the spot till there was no more moving above water. He then proceeded to freeze the ones that weren't entirely frozen. The pounding of the ice made him nervous about how long he had before they broke through. It wasn't like they were weak little things.**_

 _ **He slumped down next to the large crystal shards protruding from the ground trying to catch his breath. The thumping was getting louder and vibrating throughout the cave. His chest hurt, muscles were sore, and the scratches throughout his body were now coming to attention. Regulus cast the numbing spell on himself and raised his hand clasped around the locket to his eye level. It was radiating magic, and he was afraid of what it took to destroy such a dark piece of magic.**_

 _ **Regulus sighed and placed it in his jacket pocket. He grabbed the decoy from around his neck and pulled it off. He hoped when Voldemort found it there were no words to describe at that moment as he realised Regulus already saw the locket. His hands shook as he unclasped the pendant open and the note fell out into his hand; he wanted to read it once more before placing it in the crystal basin.**_

 _"You fucking traitor."_

 _Regulus jolted awake out of the reoccurring nightmare to the voice in his room. He pointed his wand and shot it towards the direction of the mysterious person._

 _"Who are you?" Regulus jumped up from his bed and was hit with a spell making him hit the ground hard, the impact causing him to lose his breath. He forced himself back up, breath jagged and got to his feet. He lit his wand and squinted, to focus on the person across the way._

 _"Dolohov?"_

 _"You're a fucking traitor. I knew you survived his little test. My lord believed the bloody house elf at first about your death. But I told him you were still alive, that you made it past his trap and ran like a coward." Antonin snapped and shot another spell to Regulus. He sidestepped, and Dolohov met Regulus' move with a curse._

 _Regulus crumbled in pain and yelled out, Antonin was intensifying the curse, feeling triumph seeing the Black heir on the floor before him. His Lord will be happy to see a dead defiant Black brother. Regulus kept shaking and juddering on the ground, Dolohov took a step forward and lifted the spell to use an Avada but was greeted instantly with a hex from Regulus._

 _Dolohov flew back and laughed the small length to the opposite wall. Regulus forced himself up for a second time, ignoring his tense muscles, extending his wand out in front of him ready for the next attack._

 _"That was pathetic." Dolohov mocked and stood with his wand pointing back at Regulus. They started to duel in the medium-sized room. Regulus was staying put in front of the door not wanting the Death Eater to get the idea of harming the welcoming muggle._

 _Regulus landed a body binding spell on him, and Dolohov stiffened, falling back. Regulus sighed out in relief, feeling glad he was able to detain him. He didn't need anybody else knowing he was alive._

 _"You made a mistake following me," Regulus told him breathlessly, his hands on his knees, taking a moment to recollect himself. He pointed his wand to the Dolohov's temple, seeing into his memories. Dolohov yelled out through clenched teeth, frustrated at the vulnerable state he was in._

 _"Seems there's many of you are looking high and low for me. Is that bloody idiot afraid of a mere child?" Regulus smirked. He felt smug thinking they were spending time on locating him._

 _"Well, it seems you get to go back and report to your dear Dark Lord about how Regulus Black was found in Las Vegas, Nevada and killed by Antonin Dolohov," Regulus informed the soon to be obliviated man. Antonin grunted, and now became bewildered with what was going to happen._

 _"Or maybe you didn't catch me. Maybe you deserve punishment because I ran away, which let's be honest, actually would have happened had I not promised that sweet old lady out there I'd take her to breakfast."_

 _Dolohov started to fight the spell, and Regulus noticed his fingers beginning to twitch. He shook his head and smiled._

 _"Looks like my fun is limited." He made his way to the door of the room finally noticing that he was only in his briefs._

 _Regulus peeked his head out and noticed nothing going on the rest of the house. He fixed the room and then pulled some clothes on. He levitated Dolohov and grabbed his arm to apparate back to Las Vegas._

 _They appeared in the room Regulus stayed while there. It was a hotel that looked like a pyramid, called the Luxor. Expensive place but not bad company, the hoards of muggle women was nice. Regulus put an unconscious Dolohov on the bed and proceeded over to the bar cart, grabbing a tumbler and the bottle of whiskey. He made his way to the armchair and waited till Dolohov came to._

 _Antonin hastily woke up; his eyes clenched shut as the throbbing coming from a searing headache came to attention. He cursed out loud and realised he was on something soft. He sprang up and looked in front of him. The tinted window revealed the multiple lit buildings, and he frowned, confused. He was in Las Vegas. Didn't he already leave?_

 _"Hello, Antonin."_

 _"Rosier?"_

 _"I see Regulus put up a rather nasty fight."_

 _"How are you here?" Antonin glared and stood, trying to gain his balance. He felt like he was hit square on the chest multiple times with a curse._

 _"My Lord asked me to follow you, see if you could find Regulus."_

 _Regulus watched as Antonin was still looking confused. Regulus knew the obliviation worked._

 _"Did I?" Antonin asked, severely disoriented. He couldn't remember anything._

 _"Originally, but he also got away," Regulus informed him._

 _"That damn idiot will pay for that."_

 _"My lord will require your presence. I have sent an owl to him about the current status of the situation. He won't be pleased with you losing the boy." Regulus continued. He stayed sitting, sipping out of the short tumbler._

 _"How. How did that bloody idiot get away?" Dolohov became instantly nervous. He failed at his task. It was now time to receive his punishment._

 _"How?" Regulus looked at him curiously, "You mean you don't remember anything?"_

 _Dolohov shook his head. He shut his eyes and strained for any recent memory of Regulus, but there was none. Regulus had too many people surrounding him here at this hotel to make a move, so how did it happen? How did Regulus get away? He touched his face and immediately made his way to the restroom. His charm was off. He wondered how Regulus knew, but his memory was not helping at all. Then it clicked._

 _"Did he obliviate me?" Dolohov demanded, and Rosier shrugged. He didn't think Antonin would put it together, but it didn't matter. He still had to answer to his Dark Lord._

 _"I don't know, and we won't ever find out since Regulus got away. I suggest you leave now and the task of finding him has been assigned to me since you were unable to finish."_

 _"Okay," Dolohov said hesitantly and fixed himself._

 _Regulus waited till he apparated out of the room and returned to Irma's home._

* * *

 _Present time._

"When we go inside, you need to remember to be nice," Emma told him. They paused at the doors of the lift, pressing the up button. He turned towards her, and she looked at him sternly.

"You didn't tell them I was coming, right?" He smirked pulling her into a hug. The bell dinged, and its doors slid open. They allowed the other three people to walk in ahead of them. Emma slipped her hand into his.

"What floor?" Regulus asked her, and she pressed the penthouse button. He frowned at the unexpected level.

"The top floor? You never would guess the bloody wanker was poor growing up." Regulus mumbled. He became silent during the ride up, Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. Regulus knew it wasn't going to be a very calm welcoming like Emma's was.

"You think Charlotte still hates me?" He sniggered, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Please, Regulus. Behave." Emma warned as the bell dinged on the top level. The doors slid open, and Regulus walked through as if he owned the place, Emma keeping pace with his cocky stride.

"Emma?"

They both heard her name being called out from somewhere else in the place and stopped walking, waiting for Charlotte to come into view. Emma squeezed his hand tightly; he squeezed back. He gulped but kept a smirk on his face.

"No, you're other favourite person." Regulus winked at Emma, and she smacked his arm.

"Who in the hell—" Charlotte froze, seeing the rugged looking man holding Emma's hand. "Sirius?"

"Nope. Try again." He frowned hearing his brother's name. He knew there were some similarities, but to be mistaken for Sirius was new. Then again, he hadn't seen anyone from school in ten years.

"Regulus," Charlotte stated and crossed her arms, the slightly surprised expression replaced a frown. "You look like a damn dirty biker."

"You look lovely as well, Charlotte. Even after all these years."

"Ha. Ha." Charlotte quipped, and it fell silent. As much as she hated the man, it was a relief to see him alive. That means Elliot can stop agonising over it and call off his second private investigator.

"Where's Elly?" Regulus broke the silence.

"He should be here soon," Charlotte replied softly. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere on the west coast." He answered, and Charlotte motioned for them to join her in the sitting room.

"You've been here? In the states?" She raised an eyebrow curiously, pretending not to know he was. They all took a seat on the couches and armchairs.

"I was looking for you guys. I didn't realise that you guys were literally across the country." Regulus rolled his eyes, still sour about being so far from the intended targets.

"We didn't know you survived," Charlotte answered him. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"I'll take some bourbon." He frowned as he spotted the little house elf walking in "Since when did you lot start using house elves?"

Charlotte felt her cheeks flush, remembering their last time together. They were supposed to be living like muggles as per the agreement. It took them two months to realise they had no desire to and registered with the American magical ministry. They didn't think Regulus would show up especially after a whole decade.

"We both decided to raise Felix as our money displays. Elliot is very successful if you haven't heard."

"I didn't hear anything; if I had, you would have seen me years ago."

"Did you not remember where we agreed to go?"

"Obviously not." Regulus took the glass from the house elf. Emma took her cup as well, and Charlotte dismissed her. "I hear Felix goes to Ilvermorny."

"Yes, he does. He's finishing his second year."

"Did you both disregard everything I instructed you to do. My son isn't supposed to know about magic."

"Funny hearing those words coming out of your mouth. _Your_ son." Charlotte retorted, "You disappeared."

"I faked my death for reasons you all are aware of. Does nobody remember anything?" Regulus snapped.

"Of course, we remember. You said you would find a way to destroy Tom in your time of absence. Have you?"

"I need to see Felix to determine that."

"You're not allowed to." Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Regulus who was trying to stay calm.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what the status is on anything if I can't see _my_ son? I made him the key to everything for a reason." Regulus snapped.

"Right." Charlotte stood and walked into the other room without another word. Regulus also stood and was about to follow her when the fireplace lit up filling the room with a green light momentarily.

"Hey, honey, when is Emma supposed to get here?" Elliot walked in and paused mid-step. Emma stood up, and Regulus stared at his best friend. Elliot looked so much older and mature, sporting a suit with briefcase in hand.

"Sirius?" Elliot breathed out and then noticed the small differences. He looked the man over again; his arm was displaying the dark mark. "Regulus?!"

"Hey, Elly." Regulus greeted softly but didn't continue when Elliot stormed over and pushed him.

"What the hell is your problem!" Elliot yelled, and Regulus took another push. He knew it wouldn't be delightful. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

Regulus calmly looked at Elliot who was seething with anger. He knew keeping Elliot out of the loop was wrong. They promised to tell each other everything no matter the distance or time, but Regulus didn't want to risk getting caught talking to anyone from his past. It would only make Felix more accessible should someone figure it out.

"I was on the wrong coast," Regulus said merely. Elliot glared at him, and Charlotte reentered the room. He noticed the folder in her hand and looked back to Regulus.

"How the hell did you survive?"

"I'm just good like that." Regulus shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't that great of a decade.

"What are you showing him?" Elliot demanded, and Charlotte frowned at him.

"I don't need your attitude. You keep that towards him." Charlotte handed the folder to Regulus who winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Can I just say I didn't miss you that much?"

"You can say it, but then that means you are lying," Regulus smirked and opened the folder. It was paper after paper of some sort of log. "What is this?"

"That's six years of Felix's behaviour. Every detail, doctor, and school record. We had him trained at an early age with a private tutor."

 _Felix talks a lot to himself._

 _He has a friend named Tom._

 _Tom is a significant influence over Felix._

 _Ryan and Felix believe in Tom's ways._

Regulus sporadically read a couple more sentences until he realised it was by the hour on the hour. It would take forever to read it all over.

"This is so much. How did you maintain a life while doing this?"

"We had Enzo do it. Our other house elf." Charlotte replied to him.

"Why only six years?" Regulus cut to the middle of the stack and saw more logins. Tom was still making appearances.

Today, Master Felix wants to be called My Lord.

Reading those words made chills go down his spine. Regulus continued reading, barely hearing anything that was being said to him.

"Regulus…" Emma saw the way he was starting to hunch over the papers, flipping them quickly.

"How long has this been going on?" Regulus snapped at the other couple.

"What?" Elliot asked and looked at Charlotte.

"How long has Tom made an appearance?"

Emma reached and grabbed some of the papers. She read some of the entries and then looked to Charlotte.

"You never mentioned this to me." She frowned.

"It wasn't something to say. We were handling it on our own." Charlotte said dismissively.

"On your own?! He's my son!" Regulus stood up, and the stack of papers fell on the ground.

"He's my son." Charlotte snapped also standing up. She was not about to let this man come in here and start demanding Felix back when she was the one who raised him.

"Like hell he is." Regulus was about to reach for his wand when Emma grabbed his wrist.

"Both of you stop this. It's only going to make it worse." Emma demanded, and they both stayed standing glaring at each other. Elliot was silent, processing everything. He couldn't believe Regulus survived. His trail went cold years ago, and Elliot was waiting for the dreadful letter informing of his death.

"It isn't my fault I couldn't be there sooner!" Regulus yelled at her. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. He never intended to take Felix away, that wouldn't be right for his son. But dammit, Charlotte frustrates him so much.

"It didn't matter when you were coming, did you really think we were going to just hand him back over to you so easily?"

"Excuse me?" Emma was now looking at Charlotte angrily. "If I wanted my son back tomorrow, you bet your ass I would take him. He is my child, not yours!"

Charlotte snorted and looked at Elliot for back up but was greeted with a scowl. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the couple. Emma was standing in front of Regulus, speaking softly to him.

"You said we were going to behave," Emma whispered, placing a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. "Do you want to go?"

"You know Charlotte, and I never got along. I don't know why you expected anything different." Regulus looked past Emma and glared at Charlotte. His jaw tightened when Charlotte slightly smirked at him.

"What's the matter, Regulus?" Charlotte coaxed.

"Dammit, Charlotte, quit it." Emma snapped at her.

"Why?" Charlotte challenged. "You two think you're going to take Felix away from the two who raised him while you hid?"

"We asked you as our closest friends to raise our son. We sent you on your happy little way here to New York with Sirius' portion of the Black family money; it's not like it was a strain on you. You said you wanted to. We had other arrangements with Narcissa and Andromeda, but you insisted since you couldn't have children. Don't fill that part of your life with a boy who biologically is mine!"

Charlotte was about to retaliate when Elliot stood up, telling them to stop arguing.

"This is not helping anything." He looked at each of them. A couple of minutes went by, and Regulus took a deep breath.

"I am not here to take Felix away. As much as I want my son back, I know it isn't wise at the moment. Enzo has written about him for six years, what have you concluded?"

Charlotte looked at him trying to suppress the surprise. She wasn't expecting a calm and collected answer from Regulus. According to their private investigator, he became very reckless before they lost all trace of him.

"Tom is essentially alive. He's using Felix, but it seems Felix is just as much as in control." Charlotte answered him civilly. There was no point arguing now that it was confirmed her son wasn't going anywhere.

"So, he is possessing Felix…" Regulus muttered and racked his mind for the old information to enter his mind. He faintly remembered the small disclaimer of making a live horcrux.

"We haven't found anything about it. Enzo is out right now, looking for the horcrux book. Nothing has surfaced yet."

"Well, of course, there isn't. There were only nine copies made. Kreacher made sure to collect them all and store them in my home library. It was a side task I had for him although, he couldn't find one." Regulus confessed.

"Well isn't that lovely." Charlotte quipped, and it fell silent.

"If Tom is possessing Felix and Felix is aware of the possession, either he is allowing it or doesn't realise it's happening. Blackouts so to say."

"We think Felix is aware. He grew up with Tom influencing him; I wouldn't doubt Felix might even believe in all the things Tom did. Our blood was called into question when he was 9."

Regulus rolled his eyes and became upset. If Felix was letting Tom take over him, then that means Tom is basically going to do the same thing he did before, just with someone else's body. There was no winning. It would be Lord Voldemort reincarnated, and Regulus helped create him.

"So, what is your plan now?" Elliot asked.

The three adults looked to Regulus who just looked back with a grim expression. There was only one thing to do; he needed to get Voldemort out of Felix's body, so they could finish the task of ending him.

The stretched out silence thickened and was radiating the stiff tension. They were all sitting in their chairs, sipping their drinks. Regulus didn't want to indulge them on what he was planning, Elliot asked him to stay longer, Charlotte didn't care, and Emma was stalling so the Evans could arrive before Regulus took off again.

"So, is this how it's going to be?" Elliot spoke up after swallowing the last of his whiskey.

The other three adults turned their attention to him, and he stood to refill his glass. Regulus also stood up and walked to the bar cart with him.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Regulus said innocently.

"You come back, and everything seems to have tilted on its axis towards a dangerous direction. I know you, Regulus. You are upset. So, come on out with it." Elliot challenged.

"A dangerous direction!" Regulus laughed sarcastically. He tossed back the whiskey and handed his glass back to Elliot for his fourth refill.

"Yes, dangerous." Elliot hissed angrily. He poured more of the amber liquid and topped his off as well.

"Danger must be my middle name." Regulus snorted, and they walked back to their chairs next to the girls.

Before Elliot could continue the interrogation, the floo lit up, and they all looked to the guest coming in. Regulus raised an eyebrow at the couple staring him down amazed.

"Regulus…"

"Yes, yes. It's me." Regulus was over the astonishment of his survival. Liam Evans walked over and pulled Regulus into a hug. Regulus hugged him back.

"I can't believe you are alive!" Liam was excited, and Mila then hugged him.

"Does Remus know?" Liam asked. Regulus shook his head no, thinking about Remus. He hadn't thought of telling him at all.

"Where have you been?"

"On the west coast," Charlotte answered and sipped her wine.

"West? Did you not remember we agreed on this city?" Mila looked at Regulus confused.

"If I did, I would have been here years ago."

"We thought you were dead," Liam mumbled.

"Well, I'm not. And apparently, you've been busy. Another child?" Regulus questioned.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Regulus, leave them alone." Emma groaned.

He looked surprised at her choice of words. She used to be so prim and proper like her parents groomed her to be. This girl with a sailor's mouth was new, and he liked it.

"We didn't plan it." Mila defended herself. Liam smacked Regulus upside the head for his rude comment.

"You don't get to judge us." He snapped.

Regulus rolled his eyes and went to grab his glass again. He filled it up and sat down, trying to be out of reach of Liam. He knew there could be more hits where that came from.

"What exactly have you learned already about us?" Liam asked Regulus.

"That you lot are the worst listeners on the face of the planet. Could you not keep those bloody boys under control? How did they end up at Ilvermorny?"

Mila flinched at his tone and Liam adjusted himself nervously. There was so much they didn't think they'd have to explain starting with Ryan.

"They broke the sealing spell on their magic. We couldn't contain it, and they both kept talking about Tom. It was mortifying. We figured to keep the Dark Lord preoccupied and had him go back to school."

"Back to school, where many other easily influenced children can be manipulated into another freaking army. Do you see what the fucking problem is? You sent the darkest wizard of our freaking time to a school full of accessible magic!"

The other four adults became silent. They didn't think it was that big of a deal at the time but hearing it put together in that sense made them realise how wrong their decision really was.

"Don't you remember the bloody 'knights' he had! He started off small and expanded! Being a pureblood is prestigious, why wouldn't any other pureblood children not see the exclusive circle and want to join? Americans are fucking prideful. Voldemort didn't get in a position of power by being forceful in the beginning. He manipulated so much of his way there. Fuck, this is pissing me off all over again." Regulus stood up and was debating on what to do.

It stayed silent like a classroom full of students getting yelled at by the teacher. You wouldn't have guessed that the teacher was the youngest one of them all.

"I have to think about what to do." Regulus broke the quiet moment, and stormed out with a concrete plan brewing in his mind. Emma said her goodbye, and she went after him.

"I hate when he's right," Charlotte complained, the other three just sat there looking at one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own anyting presented by J.K. Rowling beforehand._**

* * *

 _"Sirius has been thrown into Azkaban. How did you not know that?" Narcissa asked quietly. She heard the shush coming from her mother behind them. Regulus stiffened at the sound and turned his attention back to the words spoken about his father.  
_

 _"Orion Black was a great man…"  
_

 _ **Great man my arse, he was a coward.**_

 _"Why is he in Azkaban?" Regulus snapped at Narcissa. They paused hearing her mother shush them a second time. He glared back at her and Mrs Black raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and looked back forward.  
_

 _"For killing Peter Pettigrew and some muggles with an exploding spell." She whispered. Some of the other Black family members were starting to listen, and she turned her attention back to the wizard giving the ceremony.  
_

 _"Sirius wouldn't do that," Regulus muttered through clenched teeth. He was hoping to find his brother here and both take off out of England. His mother could suffer on her own; not like she had a choice. Sirius would be the last person to console her in her time of need. He watched as she stood next to his father's coffin, unbothered, not even shedding a tear. He wanted to hex her on the spot._

 _"Has there been a trial?" He asked without lowering his voice this time. Why should he care about speaking loudly?_

 _"Let's talk about this when we aren't standing beside your father's coffin." Narcissa hissed and felt a pinch on her elbow._

 _"I can give two fucks about him or my mother. I'm asking if there has been a trial?" Regulus turned to her, and she rolled her eyes. There was no way of deterring Regulus. Her mother was going to be upset that she's ignoring her warning.  
_

 _"No, because several witnesses weren't affected to testify. All muggles. That got him arrested. There was nothing left but Peter's pinky after the attack. They had all the evidence."  
_

 _Regulus glared at her and then turned back towards the ceremony. He was trying his hardest not to be upset, but he was hoping to see his brother. It's the only reason he came out of hiding and used this ridiculous disguise. Rosier was a problematic person to mimic._

 _"He will be missed—"_

 _The snort that came from Regulus caused several witches and wizards to turn his way making it fall silent. He looked down, trying to keep the smirk off his face. He loved his father but to say he was great was laying it on thick._

 _"Is there a reason you are laughing?" Walburga Black snapped causing the stony silence to drip with tension. Regulus looked up, and she was glaring at him. Not one thing had changed about his mother, not even after his death or his father's.  
_

 _"No, ma'am." He replied coolly, running a hand through his hair._

 _"If you have something to say, Rosier, then spit it out." She demanded, and he shrugged his shoulders deciding to step up to her challenge. It's not like he had anything to lose. Sirius was as good as gone._

 _"Well, Black, your husband was a coward."_

 _Several gasps came from the crowd, some coughs and many, many eyes were now on Regulus._

 _"My husband was a great man, something I can't say for you or your family." She retorted._

 _"He was a spineless wanker who let you continually beat your eldest son. That to me is a coward. It's no wonder he died, couldn't make it in this world at the pace it was going." Regulus snapped._

 _"You don't have proof of such things," Walburga shouted, her cheeks and neck were creeping with a deep pink blush. He didn't know whether from anger or embarrassment; maybe a combination of both. He was done letting her control everything._

 _"Is that why Sirius lived with the Potters? Is that why Regulus is now dead because he never could meet up to your expectations? Hmm?" He made the jab hurt. He wanted to see her flounder._

 _She looked around quickly and then glared back at him. He was waiting for some response, seeing if she would even try and defend herself._

 _"Sirius was a disappointment to the pureblood community and no son of mine. Regulus—"_

 _The crack in her voice made his frown fall some, replacing itself with surprise underlying his anger. He didn't expect that from her. Narcissa grabbed his arm as Walburga cleared her throat and squared her shoulders._

 _"My son, Regulus, was the best thing to happen to me." She said it proudly. He felt a chill go down his spine hearing her say it. She was always throwing backhanded comments to him, never telling him he did good only that he could do better. Anything could be done better especially if he did what she wanted him to do.  
_

 _"I want you to leave."_

 _His thoughts were interrupted, and he caught her gaze again. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Regulus walked away. Narcissa watched him leave, receiving a questioning look from her mother to her extended hand. Everyone was still, waiting for the next movement._

 _"Does anybody else have anything to say?" Walburga threatened, scanning the witches and wizards. When no one said anything else, she turned back to the man giving the ceremony and nodded for him to continue.  
_

 _Regulus could hear the words fade out in the background, he was several feet away from where they were burying his father. There in front of him was a black granite headstone with his name on it._

 ** _Regulus Arcturus Black_**

 ** _Beloved son and_ _friend_ _ **brot** her_**

 ** _1961 – 1979_**

 _It felt weird to see an end date. Two days after his funeral, Regulus visited it to see what his mother did for him. What he didn't expect was to see Sirius crying over his gravestone that same night, angry and yelling at the empty burial site._

 _He was the one who scratched out his mother's words and put in brother. Regulus had to restrain from taking his disillusion charm to reveal himself. But he couldn't ruin the plan._

 _Sirius' cries were hard to erase from his memory. Regulus couldn't get that image out of his head for months. It was one of the reasons he came back out in hiding so that he could get his brother, and they could leave together.  
_

 _"Evan."_

 _He wiped his eyes quickly and cleared his throat, turning to Narcissa._

 _"Narcissa." He answered with a stern tone not wanting to give it away that he was about to have a breakdown.  
_

 _"I'm sorry about your brother."_

 _"It's whatever. Sirius probably would have turned me away again, disappointed with me_ _ **again**_ _like when I denied his request to join the order."_

 _She pursed her lips and twisted part of her dress in her hands, unsure of what to say to that. Never did she imagine Regulus would attend any funeral after faking his death.  
_

 _"I don't know why Sirius did it, but he was guilty. So, the papers say." She explained. He waved her answer away, turning back to the gravestone._

 _"I don't think my brother is a murderer. He wouldn't do that." Regulus still thought it._

 _Peter must have royally screwed up had Sirius turned on one of his own best friends. Even then, Peter did it multiple times. Regulus remembered the fourth Marauder was always doing something to make them have to forgive him. Last he remembered about Pettigrew was him being locked up at Rookwood's home, in a cellar. If Peter didn't die there, then that means he didn't give up the secret location of the Potters._

 _So why did Sirius want to kill him? Did Peter give up the location willingly later? Anything talked about the Order was hardly discussed in front of him. Having one of the Black brothers, a pureblood, fighting with the Order was a traitor, and Voldemort was afraid the second brother was going to head in the same direction.  
_

 _Little did Voldemort know, he was right. But Regulus liked things subtle. Silent moves make for better and more significant shock factors. It was fun when you got to toy with people's expectations. It was the dark side of himself that fueled those notions. The problem was, Sirius wasn't here to see the big reveal. That killed everything. His big brother wouldn't know that they were more alike than their mother wanted. Regulus just took longer to get there.  
_

" _I can see if Lucius will get his father's connections to get me your brother's file." He was still having to court Narcissa and was willing to please her with anything. Narcissa was trying to help, but she didn't know what to do. Sirius was unavailable._

 _"No. I don't want it. It won't do me any good. If Sirius is locked up then so be it." Regulus snapped.  
_

" _So, what are you going to do now?"_

" _I have to finish what I started."_

" _I can help you." She offered and heard her name being called out from behind them both. Regulus shook his head and started to walk away._

" _Regulus, wait!" Narcissa called out. She felt her cheeks flush realising what she did. He turned to her but not angrily. He knew they were each other's confidant despite the age difference. He was walking away from his best friend, the only other pureblood like him who was hiding their real thoughts away. They both were overshadowed by siblings braver than them.  
_

" _I'll write when I can." He said softly and saw her eyes well with tears. She was about to protest but was cut off with a pop, and he was gone._

* * *

Felix was sitting in the Great Hall of Ilvermorny, eating his breakfast. He sat up straight; shoulders squared, black hair parted and glued down with gel. Everything on his uniform ironed, straightened and positioned correctly. He was practically the definition of perfect.

He ate his oatmeal, chewing the mushy grains four times before swallowing. He'd sip his orange juice, take a bite of his toast and back to another bit of the warm glob. Every morning was the same meal and drink. Routine was best.

"Must you be so bland," Ryan commented, seeing Felix sitting there in all his perfection. Ryan was almost the same level, his auburn hair, green eyes, and the too-soon toned physique from Quodpot. Difference between the boys was the level of sophistication they both portrayed. Ryan was laxer but their personalities complimented each other. It was like two halves of one person. It made for an intimidating duo.

"Must you be such a savage. Tom says you eat like an animal." Felix retorted receiving an eye roll from Ryan.

"We're all animals. We happen to be the top of the food chain." Ryan shot back. He liked firing up the Dark Lord in hiding. It was amusing to see the powerless "Lord" get angry.

"Quit it," Felix warned and felt the heat rise in his chest. The only person who suffered first hand was him, and he hated that Ryan disregarded that fact.

"Fine." Ryan saw the annoyance in his expression and looked across the table. They kept mostly to themselves, not leaving much room for other friends. They both played Quodpot but never talked with the other teammates other than when discussing strategy. Then again, Quodpot didn't require extravagant plays like other sports; its simplicity only needed them to have the same goal. It's to get as many balls to the other side without being knocked out.

"Did you ever finish your essay for No-Maj studies?" Felix asked, wiping his mouth to rid of the toast crumbs. He pushed his plate to the centre of the table and watched it disappear.

"Yes, of course." Ryan also cleared his area and grabbed his backpack from the bench. He pulled his essay out and handed it to Felix. Felix gave his to him in return, and they silently read, correcting whatever needed to be.

"Mr Slade, Mr Evans, your presence is required in the Headmasters office."

Both boys looked up questioningly and frowned. Ryan grabbed his essay and handed back Felix's to him. They put their materials away, and both stood to walk with their teacher.

"Has something happened?" Felix asked. Ryan noticed the teacher tense up, and he figured they were in trouble. He couldn't imagine what for though. Both boys made sure to stay well out of trouble, or there would be consequences from Tom. He hated misbehaved followers.

They entered the office and saw their Headmaster standing behind his desk. Both set of eyes immediately dropped from their Headmaster to the medium-sized package wrapped in a dark green paper. Felix stopped walking as Tom instructed causing Ryan to pause mid-step and shuffle back to Felix's side. Fontaine frowned at their sudden halt. Felix heard the thoughts in his mind; Tom was intrigued by the specific colour. It was familiar and no reason it should be there in the states, not when their school's colours were blue and red.

"Hello, boys. I can imagine you both are wondering why I brought you here." Fontaine broke Felix's trance and he looked back to the older wizard.

"Well that would be a great start, sir," Ryan told him. They were motioned to sit in the chairs, Fontaine was giving Ryan a subtle glare for his sarcasm.

"Today this package showed up here addressed to the both of you, and I was wondering if you had any idea what it may be? A gift maybe?" he pried hoping it wasn't illegal. Then again, he was speaking to the top two students of their year. What could they possibly be requesting that was so secretive?

Felix thought about who would want to send him anything. His parents never sent a wrapped package nor did Ryan's. Tom was displaying the colour tied to his house at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Headmaster, but I have no clue as to who sent this to us. Is it dangerous?" Felix answered him honestly.

"Well I'm worried about it because I can't open it," Fontaine told them both.

"You already tried opening _our_ package?" Ryan questioned.

"It's sealed with magic which makes it a threat until proven otherwise."

"I can assure you; this isn't something we are aware of." Felix stood and was about to place his hand on the package, but Fontaine stopped him. Felix saw the wax seal with a house crest on it. He frowned and looked at it closer. It's Slytherin's mark, according to Tom.

"This might be from a distant cousin that goes to Hogwarts." Felix lied and looked back to Ryan with a stiff glance.

"Right, Felix's cousin, Tom. He is in Slytherin."

"That explains the mark on the wax seal but doesn't explain why we can't detect what's inside. Can you open it?"

Felix gulped as the demand to leave with the package immediately was amplified in his mind. Tom wanted to open this in private, and Felix didn't want to disobey.

"Can we open it privately? It might be a family matter." Felix asked, and the Headmaster shook his head no. Felix pursed his lips but looked at the package, letting Tom analyse it.

Ryan also stood next to him. The small silver envelope was sitting next to the seal. Ryan grabbed it, and it came off quickly. Fontaine raised an eyebrow impressed as he had already tried taking the measly paper off earlier. It was complicated magic to have it embedded on the paper.

"To the two who can help solve my puzzle. Enjoy." Ryan read out loud. Felix saw the writing and Ryan flipped it over. There were instructions to speak like a snake. The boys nervously shuffled as they saw the words.

"What does that say?"

"Just some silly game we used to play. When we learned that the Great Salazar Slytherin could speak Parseltongue, we vowed to learn. Our parents went to Hogwarts, and my father was in Slytherin. We were basically going around hissing at everything." Felix explained, and he placed his hand on the package again.

He felt a small sensation on his palm spreading through his fingers and watched the line of magic appeared, jetting out of his pointer finger. It looked like someone was writing with a shiny silver pen, the ink of magic performing twists and turns steadily taking the shape of a snake. Whoever sent this was sending a message to Tom, and he was getting it loud and clear. It was just worrying about what exactly was inside.

"Well let's get this going." Ryan placed his hand over the seal and Felix put his over Ryan's. Hopefully, this worked.

Fontaine's eyes widened as he witnessed the boys both hiss in sync. He peeked over to the witnessing teacher, and her face slightly scrunched with worry. It seemed there was more to the top students of the second-year class. They were standing with their eyes closed and the package vibrated for a second. They looked down, removing their hands and the seal popped up. Felix unwrapped the paper and opened the box.

They both peeked in and saw a cage containing a rat. Felix looked at Ryan, and he shrugged, not knowing what it was.

"A rat?" Their Headmaster sounded unimpressed with the anticlimactic outcome. Why such security measures for that? He was expecting something much darker.

"His name is Wormtail." Felix blurted out without thinking. Tom was pleased to see the animal.

"Right. Tom must have decided to hand him over finally." Ryan added.

"Very well. I suppose we were worked up over nothing. Please, keep that rat confined and no trouble."

"Yes, sir." Felix picked the box up, and Ryan pocketed the note, both turning to leave the office.

"Were you aware anyone could speak parseltongue here at the school?"

The teacher who stayed silently watching spoke up. Fontaine was sitting down and staring at the door the boys left through. He felt a sudden flash of danger witnessing the boys speak perfect parseltongue. They both were not pureblood children let alone descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The twins of Isolt Sayre didn't have boys. Also, they would have known if they had extended family; so how did they acquire such a skill?

"No, I wasn't. I thought that died out a long time ago when that vile man was finally defeated." Fontaine answered and let his thoughts run wild with so many questions.

Felix and Ryan rushed back to their dorm. Felix was trying to keep up with the angry, yet excited thoughts were flooding his mind. Tom was saying someone sent Wormtail for a reason. Although Wormtail was weak and there wasn't much the bloody man could do.

 _Maybe he can help you escape._

Felix felt Tom ponder the idea but put his hope away instantly.

 _It would be foolish to rest my fate on a man I know to be useless. I need him to tell me who sent him. They would be the better bet._

"He can talk to us?" Felix raised an eyebrow to the rat cowering in the box.

"If we can talk snake, I'm pretty sure we can translate a rat." Ryan retorted. They entered their room, placing the box down on Felix's bed.

"So how do we speak to him?" Felix asked out loud so the other two could put their two cents in.

 _You need to seal the room. The rat may try to run. Ryan needs to hold him while you cast the spell. He's an animagus. You need to use the counter spell to force him back into human form._

Felix looked surprised at the box and walked over to it. He now understood why the rat was scared. He cast a stunning spell, and the rat's body became unconscious. Tom approved of the more abrupt approach.

"Do you know the spell to turn him back?"

Ryan looked to Felix as he stayed silently listening. He had a feeling of what to do. They read about it in Transfiguration; _there is always a way to change something back to its original form._

"I know what to do. I'm sure Lord Smarty doesn't based on how long you've been quiet." He raised an eyebrow at Felix who was glaring at him.

"Shut up, Ryan." Felix snapped. Ryan smirked as he pulled his wand out but then paused.

"I can't do this. We have to submit our wands this week which means I would have to explain why this spell was used outside of class. I can't necessarily say I know an Animagus and none of our lessons requires the practice." Ryan lowered his wand and looked at Felix.

"Well, how exactly are we going to do this then?" Felix asked, and Ryan walked over to the box to see if there were more instructions. Surely the person who sent it knew the rules.

Ryan grabbed the cage out, and they both stared at the wand taped to the bottom of the box along with another silver envelope. It was addressed to Lord Voldemort which made it even more apparent the package was more for him.

"That's Tom's wand," Felix told Ryan. They stared at it for a bit, a little uneasy to know they were staring at the wand that created chaos before.

"You grab it," Felix instructed. Tom was worried that it was cursed with something. Ryan rolled his eyes and reached in. The warmth spread through his fingers instantly, causing him to become worried. It was exactly how his wand felt when he first grabbed it.

"You know the spell?"

"That's insulting, and I'm surprised you don't know it." Ryan faced the cage and gently grabbed out the rat to place on the bed. Felix shot another stunning spell to make sure Wormtail wasn't awake.

He flicked the wand and outshot an almost clear light towards the rat. The boys were shocked as the quick transformation of a man appeared on Felix's bed. Ryan grabbed the blanket off his bed and transfigured a set of robes for Peter.

"Now what?' Ryan asked, and Felix waited to hear what Tom wanted them to do.

"We wait until he can wake up. We already are late for class. I'm going to put him in a body binding spell and make him disappear so that no one can see him for now." Felix told Ryan.

Ryan waited till he did the simple task and they both departed to their first class.

* * *

There were only two ways of speaking with Peter Pettigrew. Forcefully or not at all.

He was not cooperating even after Felix's hundredth explanation of who he was and most importantly, who Felix was speaking for.

Wormtail was keeping his mouth shut. Ryan tried a couple of hexes with Tom's wand, but it didn't do much but make a grown man cry out in pain. They were becoming impatient; moreover, Tom was becoming livid.

"Seriously, Peter, how else would I even know all that information about you if I wasn't holding Lord Voldemort's soul?" Felix tried again. He was getting many, many threats from Tom and Felix knew it was only a matter of time before he instructed Ryan to administer punishment.

Ryan never hesitated. They couldn't, or Tom just had them torture each other for continued resistance training. Those times were the worst.

"He's obviously one of the _weaker_ Death Eaters with how difficult he is being. I say we use more effective spells, like maybe the Cruciatus?" He pondered out loud, twirling the wand in his hands. Having a spare was fun; it opened a whole new realm of things to get away with.

Peter's eyes widened at the suggestion and felt his body quiver from remembering the unbearable pain even after all this time. Eleven years in hiding and he was now plunged back into fear and hatred for the man who ruined his life. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold onto silence. He knew it was possible that the boy was speaking the truth but after being tricked by Rosier, he didn't want to cooperate. How long did he have before pushing the wrong button of the Dark Lord?

"You can't be using any forbidden spells here. Don't you think they would know it was being used?" Felix snapped at the childish suggestion.

"They check _our_ wands," Ryan smirked, "This wand isn't even registered with the school. We can do as we please."

Felix could hear the excitement in Ryan's tone. He knew Ryan was enjoying the use of the Dark Lord's wand. Ryan was the more sinister one out of the pair. It's one of the reasons Tom allowed him to stay around; he was more upbeat about the darker side of the world.

"What do you say, Wormtail? Shall we start using harsher spells or are you going to speak up and tell us what the hell is going on?"

Peter just stared at the boy, feeling like he had seen him before. The eyes were familiar but from where?

"Fine." He finally muttered out of frustration, and Felix looked surprised to the man. "I'll talk."

Ryan sucked his teeth, feeling annoyed that he didn't get to dip his toes in the illegal spell use. He was itching to do it.

"Who sent you here?" Felix asked quickly, deciding that question was the most important.

"Pass. Next question." Peter didn't want to give that answer as he knew it was essential for the Dark Lord to know which Death Eater was seeking him out.

"That's the only question I have." Felix crossed arms and glared at the man.

Before Peter could respond, he curled up on the bed in pain. Felix snapped his head towards Ryan who was pointing Tom's wand to Peter. The green light of the spell gave way what was used, and if that wasn't obvious, the man thrashing around in pain should be the other dead give away.

"ROSIER! IT WAS ROSIER!" Peter shrieked.

Felix smirked at how easy the man spilt out the name. Ryan lifted the curse and chuckled as well.

"Too easy. It was almost not fun." Ryan sighed and laid down on his bed, not caring about the rest of the interrogation.

"The Dark Lord is asking how Rosier came across you?"

"He found me at Hogwarts. I was hiding with the Weasley family as their pet." Peter rushed out anxiously, afraid the boy would hit him with the curse again. For a child, he sure could intensify the spell significantly. It scared Peter to think he's dealing with a pair of demonic kids. Ryan chuckled out loud, causing Peter to flinch.

"You were pretending to be a house pet! That's so pitiful!" Ryan couldn't help but fall back on the bed in a fit of laughs. It was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever heard.

"Ryan, stop," Felix demanded, feeling the annoyance heighten. Tom hated when Ryan interrupted anything.

"How did you manage to do that?" Felix asked Peter, ignoring the laughs dying down. Ryan sat up and wiped his eyes from the couple of tears glossing over.

"I don't have to explain myself. I already told you where I was hiding. Tell my Lord I am here to do as he wishes. Rosier would like to come in contact soon." He said and stared Felix down. He watched as the boy looked concern and was afraid of what his darkness was instructing him to do.

Ryan watched Felix as well hoping he got more directions to torture Peter. He liked the powerful feeling of seeing someone hurt from his doing. It made him understand Tom just a tad better.

"My Lord is asking how we come in contact with Rosier?"

"He wishes you send him an owl. There is one with a green ribbon tied to it. She knows how to get back to him, so I'm told. He wants to meet with my Lord." Peter answered.

"I shall send him a letter in the morning. As of now, my Lord is asking you to return to your animagus state to return to the cage you showed up in."

"What?" Peter frowned at Felix.

"It's what he wants."

Ryan snorted making Felix glare at him. Ryan rolled his bottom lip between his teeth to desist from laughing any more.

"If you try to escape it only makes it worse for you. While you were unconscious, we placed a tracker on you." Ryan warned, lying to the man. Felix heard Tom approve of the threat. Peter looked horrified.

He stood up and sighed, looking between the two children. Ryan's familiar features were starting to nag at him. He then looked at Felix, recognising him now as well. Who did they resemble?

"Well get on with it!" Ryan snapped, breaking Peter's trance.

"Yes, of course." Peter nodded and started to go back into his rat form.

 _Lily's eyes. They look like Lily's eyes._ That lingering thought was the last thing on his mind as he morphed.

Felix grabbed the rat and placed him back in the cage. Ryan went over to his dresser and put the wand under his practice clothes.

"How do we even know Rosier is who he says he is?" Ryan asked out loud.

"He was one of the originals," Felix answered him. He put the rat cage on the nightstand and looked over to his best friend. "Tom says he is trustworthy."

"Tom should be more careful. How did Rosier know Peter was a rat? And where to find him?"

Felix paused as he heard Tom's questioning thoughts. He also didn't know how Rosier knew about the unregistered animagus.

"That's a question we'll have for Rosier. Let's get to bed; it's late."

Ryan flopped back on his bed, and Felix crawled into his. Tom was in the background thinking about the two boys and how they did. For a pair of mudbloods, they sure did well doing his bidding. He may have underestimated the use of everyone who isn't pure.

Magic is magic after all no matter who is wielding it. Felix saw a disturbing thought of Tom ruling all and tried to ignore the exciting feeling he felt himself. It was becoming harder to resist the Dark Lord and the dark times that lay ahead.

The next morning, Regulus woke up in a panic as he heard a tap at his window. He and Emma were living in a suite in the building next to Elliot's. They agreed to live near each other and Regulus could see Felix in the summer.

Little did the Slades know, Evan Rosier had a plan.

"Can you shut the bird up already?" Emma complained as he was walking over to the balcony door. The owl was tapping relentlessly. Regulus slid the door open, and she swooped in taking her place on her perch. Regulus walked over to her, and she dropped the letter in his hand.

"Thank you, beautiful." He stroked her feathers and gave her a treat.

The handwriting on the envelope was very childish which means it was written by one. It only solidified his theory about Tom. The book didn't say it was a for sure thing that the residing soul would be able to use the vessel. It said there was a chance and only if the host allowed the soul to use their magic. With Elliot's and Charlotte's disregard to their original plan, Tom was feeding off Felix's magic which he read in the log, was incredibly strong.

 _Mr Rosier,  
_

 _My Lord is reaching out to you and is requesting your presence immediately. Please send back a time and place._

 _Felix Slade_

Regulus sighed reading his son's name. He was speaking for Voldemort. How frustrating it was. He turned and walked out of the room to his study. He grabbed out a paper and pen.

 _Mr Slade,  
_

 _How can I trust this is My Lord speaking? Can you write me something he would know? Like, say how he fell all those years ago?  
_

 _Evan Rosier_

He knew sending back a letter without the correct response was going to make Voldemort upset, but he needed to know how conscious he was. Felix could be fixated on the idea of Tom. He hoped somehow Voldemort was the weaker one and not controlling Felix.

Now all he had to do was wait. He gave his owl a treat and then the letter for her journey back to Ilvermorny.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the love of carbs and all that is evil, be freaking kind. I am my own beta along with no experience in writing certain scenes. This is my fair warning, and any constructive criticism would be great!**

 **Also, I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has presented beforehand.**

* * *

 _"Black, Regulus."_

 _Eleven-year-old Regulus walked with his head held high as several glances looked towards him. His father warned him of the flood of nerves that comes with being sorted, but he was prepared, only allowing a nervous gulp. There was no way he was going to permit his mother to receive word that her son looked terrified going up the steps and sitting on the harmless stool. He's a pureblood and a Black; nothing else mattered. There was no doubt what the hat would say. He was made for the snake pit. His mother made sure of it._

 _As he turned to sit on the stool, he immediately spotted his older brother. The collected poise he had loosened as Sirius waved along with three other students. Regulus assumed those were the friends spoken about during the summer. His cheeks started to flush, and the reflex of clearing his throat kicked in. Regulus looked forward as not to be distracted by his all too lax brother._

 _Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, the breath trapped in his lungs released upon contact. Green and silver swarmed his mind. His father said if he asked, surely the hat will agree. Then he thought about it being so simple to ask for whatever house he wanted. What if he asked to be in Gryffindor? Would the hat allow it? Sirius had so much fun in the lion's tower. Regulus was jealous of James Potter for being the new best friend. Before Hogwarts, it was him and Sirius against everyone else._

 _"Ah, another Black. Welcome, welcome. Where do you belong?"_

 _ **Slytherin. Please.**_ _Regulus thought sternly but with a hint of defeat. His father begged him in private to ask for Slytherin. It was like he sensed the yearning to be with Sirius._

 _"Slytherin, eh? I see your intelligence here, you'd be great in Ravenclaw, but I see something else. Your brother is there… mmm, interesting. You want to be there too."  
_

 _Regulus' eyes fluttered back to Sirius who in turn was giving him a thumb up. He wanted to be with his brother so badly. Why did he have to promise to ask to be in Slytherin?  
_

 _"Conflicted, are we?"_

 _ **No, I want Gryffindor.**_ _Regulus thought defiantly. If Sirius could survive his mother, who's to say he couldn't? The Hat chuckled at his request._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _The confusion set in. Did he really say Gryffindor? Did he even want to be in that house? No, he wanted to be with his brother. If it took being in that house, then so be it. He asked again for Gryffindor._

 _"I see your family halves you. Who would you want to please more? Your brother or your mother? Your brother was confident in his decision, he demanded I place him anywhere else but Slytherin. It's why the boy is now in Gryffindor. I don't feel the same enthusiasm. You're scared."_

 _"I'm not scared!" Regulus snapped out loud causing several people to stare back at him confused. He lowered his gaze away from everyone. The panic spread through him the longer he sat on the stool. Nobody else took this long._

 _The Hat mused at the turmoil of thoughts swirling in the boy's mind; the decision was already made but was letting Regulus think he had some say in the final decision. He would never make it in Gryffindor; too cunning, clever and nothing like his brother._

 _ **I want Gryffindor.**_

 _The Hat hummed and let out a small chuckle at the boy's request._

 _"I know your true fears, and that's why, for your safety, I'm putting you in—"_

 _ **Gryffindor. I want to be in Gryffindor; I want to be with Sirius!**_ _Regulus tried again, thinking about being in that specific house very hard, red and gold flooding his thoughts. He didn't care what his father promised him._

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _The loud clapping came from the table full of Slytherin students, and Regulus ignored them, staring at Sirius who was the only Gryffindor clapping along with the three other boys from earlier. He got off the stool and walked over to the lion's table, and Sirius stood up, pulling him into a hug. Regulus froze at the unexpected gesture.  
_

 _"Congrats, brother!" Sirius said, and James messed with his hair, both putting an arm around Regulus' shoulders._

 _"You're not mad?" Regulus rushed out, thinking his brother would have wanted nothing to do with him. Sirius shook his head no, and James was telling the other Gryffindors they were going to walk Regulus over to the other table._

 _"I didn't want to be in Slytherin. I told the hat I wanted to be in Gryffindor!" Regulus protested, angry that the hat completely disregarded his wants.  
_

 _"Na, you don't want to be with me, wouldn't be fun!" Sirius and James were leading Regulus to the Slytherin table as he argued with them. James was whispering and pointing out to Sirius the looks they were getting for escorting Regulus._

 _"Probably saying it's about time our arses go to the pureblood table," Sirius muttered realising both him and James were walking towards Slytherin for the first time. He could recall the sorting hat giving him a right fit when demanding to be placed anywhere else but there._

 _"They couldn't pay me enough to be a part of that house." James scoffed, and Sirius smacked him upside the head, glaring at him for the stupid remark in front of Regulus. He didn't want Regulus to be ashamed of where he belonged._

 _"Seeeee?!" Regulus complained looking at them. Sirius rolled his eyes and glared at his best mate._

 _"I'm only kidding." James tried to recover, but Regulus was already ranting about not wanting to be in Slytherin. Sirius covered his mouth to silence his brother so none of the other purebloods could report to their mother what he was saying. Merlin knows someone is spying as he receives threats every day from his mother dearest._

 _Regulus turned towards them, stopping in his tracks causing the other two to pause with him. He removed Sirius' hand angrily making James chuckle. Sirius was trying so hard to be supportive. Of course, he wanted to them to be together, but his mother would come down a hundred times harder on both of them if Regulus came home in red._

 _"You're finally here at Hogwarts." Sirius started, and James ruffled Regulus' hair._

" _Yes, finally you are here. If I heard any more about you, I'd think I was your brother." James joked, and Regulus looked at Potter surprised.  
_

 _"You talk about me?" Regulus asked his brother. Sirius' cheeks flushed a light pink, and he glared at James who was smirking in his direction.  
_

 _"I've said things here and there," Sirius replied nonchalantly. "Besides that, mum isn't here to separate us while we're both here. We can talk and see each other whenever we'd like."_

" _Isn't there a curfew?" Regulus questioned, and James snorted with Sirius chuckling along._

" _Curfew is for the weak." James derided. Regulus frowned at the statement and then was turned towards the bench of the table. He made eye contact with the other first years already sorted and looked down towards the older students. Some were giving the three some nasty glares._

 _"I will see you later. Okay?"_

 _Regulus peeked back, and Sirius waved before he and James turned to go back to their table. He angrily sat on the bench and was greeted by some of the students. The boy next to him kept his gaze down, and Regulus stuck his hand out towards him. He needed friends._

 _"Hi, I'm Regulus."_

 _The boy looked at him and then turned his gaze back down to his hands in his lap. Regulus debated about choosing him but then was surprised when the other boy grabbed his hand awkwardly._

 _"My name is Elliot." He muttered._

 _"Are you alright?" Regulus noticed he wasn't acting shy; Elliot looked miserable._

 _"I should have been in Ravenclaw." He whispered barely audible over the clapping ensued by another student sorted. Regulus snorted thinking about the Hat's first words of being Ravenclaw then the irritation set back in as he was sitting at Slytherin instead of Gryffindor._

 _"Sorting Hat apparently isn't taking anyone's thoughts into mind. I wanted to be in Gryffindor." Regulus mumbled to him, worried the other students would hear. He didn't want his classmates to know what was initially asked for.  
_

 _Elliot peeked over at him and frowned, "But you're a pureblood."  
_

 _Regulus finally understood. There was a specific common trait usually among the Slytherins. Clearly, this boy was not part of the elite community.  
_

 _"So?" he snapped defensively. His mother warned him about the type of people outside the purebloods who liked to judge._

 _"You'll be just fine in this house. You're with your kind." Elliot snapped back. Regulus frowned and was about to retaliate when he thought about what Sirius said when he returned home._

" _My blood doesn't define me." He recited the words his father taught him. Orion encouraged friends outside of their social circle._

 _ **Talk with everyone, be more like your brother.**_ _His father's words repeated in his mind._

 _Regulus rolled his eyes and looked back to Elliot, "You could just lie and say you're a distant cousin of mine."_

" _What?"_

 _There was a need for friends, and he wanted to make his father proud just as much as his mother. Sirius would be happy to know that he wasn't alone in Slytherin. Three different people to please and being friends with Elliot satisfied two of them._

 _Regulus could lie a bit to his mother on what family Elliot was from. His mother couldn't possibly know every child born to the elite twenty-eight. It was a secret Regulus felt a little excited to have._

 _"Just say you're a distant cousin of mine. It's that easy." Regulus whispered. Elliot looked at him like he was suggesting murder.  
_

 _"I can't do that." He started but was cut off by another first-year sitting opposite of them both. Regulus looked back up at Dumbledore giving the commencing speech.  
_

 _"Just stick with me, and you'll be fine," Regulus told Elliot.  
_

It had been three days since sending the letter off to his Darkness. Regulus wondered if something terrible happened or if Tom just wasn't interested anymore. It might have struck a nerve asking him to relive his possible worst memory. He rolled his eyes at the thought of someone like Voldemort being offended and flicked the ash off his cigarette. It was almost sunrise, the pink and orange starting to tint the horizon.

A regular sleeping schedule was far from being obtained at this point. Being on the run for a couple of years screwed with his mind; the constant need of his wand ready to defend never leaves him. Even now sitting in a building he and Emma placed many wards on, he still stayed alert as ever. His wand was on the table next to the lighter and ashtray. Nobody was ever going to take him off guard again.

It also didn't help that for him to suppress his acquired anxiety, alcohol was a constant. He glanced at his coffee cup filled with the dark drink. It was spiked with a sweet liquor, something he learned from one of the slags on his fucking sprees. It kept the buzz constant.

An hour passed, the fifth cigarette lit, and his coffee gone. It was now whiskey. The sliding door opened slowly, and Regulus turned to see who it was. There stood a small and dainty house elf Charlotte sent for them to have. Emma took her immediately, but Regulus never ordered her around. Penny walked out onto the balcony and asked him if she could fetch him anything.

"No, Penny. I'm okay. Please get some rest. I'm capable of getting my own things."

Penny nodded her head and walked back into the suite. He rolled his eyes thinking how he became such a muggle. It was a curious thought to consider what Sirius would say about it. Liam and Mila seemed a little off put with his chosen ways. They forget the two couples were supposed to do the same.

Emma rolled onto her side extending her arm out to an unoccupied spot. She groaned feeling the empty side of the bed. Regulus was hardly in bed unless they were fucking. It was becoming annoying, but she wasn't trying to force him into doing anything else. She wasn't used to having him back just yet either despite it being already two months later.

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Her eyes were stinging a bit from being half asleep. The smell of the nasty habit they both picked up on their time apart lingered in their room. She told him they needed to quit but it was soothing, and with how many potions there was to heal themselves internally, the worry of falling ill was moot.

"Penny?" she called out, and the house elf jogged into the room. "You don't have to rush, sweety. I can wait."

"Penny is sorry." She bowed her head and looked back up at Emma.

"Can you get me some coffee and bring it out to the balcony?"

"Yes, Mistress." Penny left the room and Emma got up to get her robe on. She pulled her hair back and went to greet her fiancé.

"Hello." She said softly to try and not startle Regulus. Last time she caught him off guard he shot a nasty hex towards her. He still feels guilty, and she now must make a lot of noise when coming up from behind.

"Morning." He took a sip of his drink and smirked as she came up from behind, her hands sliding on his shoulders towards his chest. She kissed the back of his neck, taking in his musky smell from the shampoo he uses.

"How can I ever get used to this?" he whispered, and she continued to plant a trail of light kisses going towards his lips. He turned his head and met her halfway. Emma giggled and pulled away, staring into his eyes. The silver had become darker as they grew. She was always used to a mesmerising light silver colour from their youth.

"Just never leave me again." She teased, and he smiled, looking back out to the rising sun. She watched as well and heard Penny walking towards them with a tray.

"Here you go, Mistress. Penny brought you a cup as well, Master."

Regulus refrained from berating her to not do things for him for the hundredth time and instead smiled towards her, taking the cup of coffee. He sipped it, and it was the sweet combo from earlier. The house elf was observant; he'll give her that.

"Thank you, Penny." Emma sat in the opposite chair, her fingers wrapped around the warm mug. Regulus extended a lit cigarette, and she took it without another word. The silence was enough for them.

"Has Cassidy come back yet?" Emma asked after some time passed. Regulus sighed, and she knew the answer from the frustrated tone it had.

They have been waiting for a couple of days now, and she was wondering how Felix was doing. They broke their promise not to contact Felix. Well technically, Regulus and Emma weren't allowed but nobody said Evan Rosier couldn't write the children. They even sent them a surprise guest thanks to the ridiculous map they stole from the Gryffindors.

"No. I'm starting to think Voldemort wants nothing to do with me. I should have just responded with a time and place."

"No sense in brooding about it now. We can be patient." She tossed back the little bit of coffee remaining in her mug, extending it to him for some whiskey as well. He looked surprised at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck off already. How long is it going to take you to get over who I became?" she frowned at him. He chuckled and tipped the bottle into her cup to give her some.

"You can't blame me, love. You used to be sooo…" he trailed off trying to think of the proper word to use without upsetting her.

"Uptight, proper, boring and a wannabe pureblood brat." She finished, and Regulus rolled his lips between his teeth, stopping the laugh from popping out.

"That's rich coming from you." She shot at him, and he shrugged.

He was no longer one of the star students at Hogwarts. Slughorn's club, Quidditch and school, were so irrelevant after he left the Wizarding world. It made him have this ridiculous confidence that was now laughable. Sirius used to tease him about being a pureblood prodigy. Looking back now, he wished he had made time to be devious and fun like his brothers.

"I didn't say I was perfect. Well, who am I kidding, I was." Regulus sneered, Emma, laughed out loud at his cocky statement.

"You are so full of yourself!"

Regulus laughed along with her, "I should have been more like Sirius and James. They had fun."

"What are you talking about? You were just as bad! Don't make me start listing everything you boys got away with." Emma rolled her eyes at him, thinking he must be insane to believe he did no wrong.

"I mean, if you got it, you got it," Regulus smirked. "Either way, after Sirius moved out and the third year hit, I became too busy for them. Sirius didn't want to play Quidditch even though he could outfly anyone he wanted."

"He was too busy snogging everyone in his year and older." Emma joked.

"Sirius did like those girls."

"And boys." Emma snorted at her memory of catching two of the Marauders together.

"Boys?" Regulus questioned. His brother didn't strike him as swinging that way. Emma nodded, and Regulus continued to frown at the thought.

"Sirius didn't care who he was snogging so long as they were as great as he was at it. You'd be surprised how many people your brother swooned into getting them to plant their lips on him. Why do you think he was so popular?" Emma sipped her coffee and realised Regulus honestly didn't know. "You never knew about his boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!" He exclaimed, and Emma was starting to think the knowledge she had was not known to the public. Maybe Sirius was open to her about it because she caught them.

"I thought you knew. I mean I could be wrong as well. Might have kept his relationship under wraps because of your parents." She tried to backpedal, but Regulus was shaking his head not accepting that answer.

"Who was his boyfriend?" Regulus wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I said I don't know." She took in a drag.

"Don't do that. You do know. Tell me." Regulus asked again.

"It was pretty obvious, Regulus. If you can't deduct to who it was then you are way more oblivious than I thought."

He frowned and wracked his mind to think of any possible people that Sirius hung out with other than the other three Gryffindors. It then dawned on him.

"Was it James?!" It would make sense on why they were always together.

"No, you big idiot. It was the wolf." Emma laughed as Regulus' jaw drop.

"Remus and Sirius?!"

"Yes, Remus and Sirius." She smiled, thinking of when she caught them in the library one night. Sirius swore her to secrecy.

"That makes no sense; they were backstabbing each other at the end of everything." Regulus was not at all happy to learn his brother was putting down his boyfriend. But it felt oddly satisfying that a small piece of the mystery clicked. His brother wasn't lovely when upset especially to those closest to him.

"Meh." Emma yawned, "You want to go take a nap?"

He nodded and stood, discarding the rest of the cigarette. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. He stared at her nervously. Had someone said he would find his fiancé in the future, he would have laughed in their face.

"How did I get so lucky?" he smirked, and she blushed from the soft tone of his voice. It was nerve wrecking whenever he spoke sweetly.

She laid down, pulling him with her. He laid closely behind wrapping his arms around her. The lavender scent from her favourite lotion became inviting.

"You smell lovely." He whispered.

She responded by scooting in closer to him, feeling him become hard. There was no telling how long they had together before Voldemort asked for an appearance from Evan. Their time once again was limited.

His hand glided over her stomach and up to the hem of her shirt, pulling it down. She bit her lip as he started to massage her breast and nibbled her neck at the same time. He thrust his hips forward, grinding his cock against her arse. She sighed, and he bit her a little harder, rolling her pebbled nipple between his fingers.

His other hand started to travel south, his hips still softly thrusting against her. She was grinding against him. He reached the waistband of her shorts, his fingers passing the band and going towards his target. She placed a hand on his as he started to play with her clit.

"Stop being a damn tease." She growled. He rolled her over and kissed her hard. She spread her legs, and he was between them, rubbing his cock over her shorts.

"How bad do you want it?" he breathed. Emma went for his pyjama pants and started to take them off, and he helped lower them. Next was hers, and soon he was slowly gliding the tip of his cock on her wet lips. She arched her back, the contact making her want more.

He slowly slid in and filled her, her sharp intake of air making his stomach tighten with pleasure. He pumped in and out, her legs wrapped around him. She pulled him for a kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fuck Regulus…" she moaned, and he continued to pound into her, throwing his head back as he came closer to his orgasm.

Emma gripped the sheets as the rhythm picked up. She was close to coming as well.

"I'm coming," Regulus breathed out.

"Me too."

He thrust a couple more times before filling her up with his cum. She yelled out as she came right after, Regulus slowly moved in and out. He removed his cock and rolled to the side, their hard breathing filling the now silent room.

"I'm never going to get tired of that," he smirked, and she smiled lazily at him, waving her hand for a scourgify. She grabbed the blanket and covered them both, looking up at Regulus. He already had his eyes closed with a soft smile etched on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She responded and laid her head on his chest, adjusting herself to go to sleep.

The ringing of Regulus' cellphone was echoing in the silent room. Penny peeked in and saw that her people were sleeping but knew they didn't like to miss phone calls. She walked over to Emma's side of the bed and poked her leg under the blanket.

"Mistress…" she called out softly.

There was no response, and she tried shaking her leg this time. Emma moved her leg, and Penny heard the phone stop ringing. She looked towards the nightstand and moments later it was ringing again.

"Mistress," Penny said louder. Emma rolled to her side and peeked out of one eye to the house elf at the side of her bed.

"What is it, Penny?" Emma asked before realising there was a ringing. She sat up immediately, and Penny covered her eyes, recognising her Mistress was not dressed.

"Regulus." Emma shook his shoulder, and he grabbed her wrist roughly. He started to twist it away from him when Emma yelled for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw what he was doing.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." He sat up, dropping her hand and Emma shook her head, pointing to the phone.

He frowned as the last ring ended. Emma pushed his shoulder to get out of bed, and he fumbled out of the blanket as it started to ring again.

"It could be Elliot," Emma said as he reached for the phone. He looked at the screen, and the caller Id was private. He hit the green button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded childish. Regulus frowned and looked back to Emma.

"Hello?" Regulus answered back. Emma got out of the bed, grabbing both of their robes, he slid it on waiting for the other person to respond.

"Is this Evan Rosier?"

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"My name is Felix. My Lord is requesting you meet us in an hour. I will be sending a house elf to meet you."

"Felix?!" Regulus exclaimed. Emma's mouth fell open. "What are you doing out of school?"

Felix frowned at the parental tone the voice took. Tom was also curious about it but instructed for Felix to continue.

"I have a house elf, and he will be meeting you in an hour to bring you to our location. You are to come alone and without a wand."

"I will do no such thing; you can tell my Lord he is mad if he thinks I'm showing up unarmed. For all I know, it's a bloody trap." Regulus argued. He was frustrated with the new type of communication. Without Felix at school, there was no telling what Tom could do without the rules of the school in place.

"He died when trying to kill a child." Felix countered. Regulus paused at the stern statement, he momentarily forgetting that Felix was out of school.

"Which child?"

"Emma Greengrass' child. The bastard child she had with Regulus Black."

It stung hearing him say those words. Felix didn't even know he was speaking of himself. He looked at Emma with a soft expression feeling guilty for making her participate in this ridiculous mess. He should of let her run with Felix versus the latter they agreed on.

"I suppose I can meet you now that I have my answer." Regulus placed a hand on Emma's cheek, and she leaned into it, not taking her eyes off his.

"My Lord has allowed you your wand, but it is going to be in view at all times. I have my protection in place." Felix warned. Ryan smirked thinking of being Felix's bodyguard.

"Okay." Regulus agreed. It stayed silent as Felix waited for Tom to ask anything else.

"My Lord is wondering how you found me."

"Locating spell. I did some research. It took me a while, but I finally found you. Malfoy isn't a very good secret keeper." Regulus lied.

Well, most of it was a lie. Lucius was the secret keeper of Voldemort's most prized memories. Once Regulus stumbled upon that information, the use of Lucius' hidden memories was utilised for Regulus' demise with the horcrux and cave.

It was a foolish move of Tom to choose Lucius and make him unaware of what to be protecting. One conversation and Lucius was bragging about how the Dark Lord trusted him. Regulus pried, and when he initially came up empty, he used magic to undo all the layers of protection. It made sense why Lucius was so highly ranked and protected, to begin with. Tom was using his mind as a separate vault.

"We will meet in an hour. My house elf will retrieve you." Felix repeated quickly for the third time and hit the red button on the screen.

"Well, Felix is out of school and sending a house elf to get me."

Emma moved away from his hand and frowned. He walked towards the shower to get started getting washed and ready for the arrival of whatever house elf Felix had his hands on.

"How is he out of school? Charlotte had to be notified already." Emma followed him.

"I don't know. But that makes me have to see the boys sooner." Regulus sighed and shrugged out of his robe. Emma watched his backside, feeling the pull in her stomach. She shook her head to focus back on the conversation.

"Join me." He told her, and she started to untie her robe. Regulus just realised this is their last time together for a while.

She stepped into the shower and hugged him from behind. They stayed under the water silently, and soon Regulus reached for the soap to start washing himself off.

"I don't know if I want you to do this anymore."

He looked at her confused. She tiptoed and kissed him, he dropped the washcloth and picked her up, pushing her against the cold wall. He didn't miss a beat shoving his cock inside her.

Regulus thrust his hips, going in and out, kissing her with everything he had in him. Emma moaned and rested her head back on the tile, feeling herself come undone as he pumped in and out.

"Fuck." He growled and quickened his pace.

"Harder," she demanded, and the sound of their skin slapping became louder.

Regulus started to orgasm and bout her shoulder from the pleasure spreading. She scratched his back as she came, his cum filling her.

He held her in place for a bit before letting her down. He couldn't tell her how incredibly scared he was to be meeting not only the Dark Lord in hiding but his son.

"Let me come with you."

"No, absolutely not. Voldemort would recognise you in an instant and then I have to explain why you're with me. He might even kill you before even asking."

"I can take care of myself. I also can put on my disguise to go. Please." She asked again.

He rinsed himself off and started to shampoo his hair, deciding his silence could be her answer. She left the shower letting the glass door slam behind her. He sighed thinking that she was going to have to stay mad. There was no sense in risking her safety. He signed his life away the second he discovered the locket.

Regulus dried himself off and made way to the closet. There was no telling how long their shower took. Emma was on the balcony taking in the city view. Penny graciously brought a glass of whiskey and her pack of cigarettes. There were so many things that could help ease her anger but seeing Regulus get ready to leave was making her upset.

She felt arms go around her waist and she stubbornly stayed still, taking in a drag of her cigarette. He kissed her neck and shoulder, trying to apologise but she was not moving.

"I'm sorry this is happening again."

"Whatever." She put out the cigarette and removed herself walking back inside. He groaned and followed her. He didn't want to leave at all, but there was no other way.

"Please don't be mad." He begged, and they paused as they heard a pop coming from the other side of their door. He drew his wand and cast the glamour charm, changing his face to Evans. Emma stayed still and heard a knock. Regulus motioned for her to go to the restroom.

"Mr Rosier?" Enzo called out.

"I'm coming." He called out and walked out of the room. He greeted Enzo and soon left. Emma crumbled to the ground and held herself, trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do n _ot own anything that J.K. Rowling presented beforehand!_**

* * *

"Exactly how did you leave the school?"

Regulus was in a beach house, one that he didn't recognise, nor have any slightest clue which body of water they were near.

He had arrived three days ago and before anything was able to be asked, was tied up and relentlessly interrogated. Ryan was a nasty piece of work making it difficult not to hate him even though he was only a child. The interrogation was ridiculous as Regulus had to recall many small details about who and what of the Death Eaters. Observing and retaining is one of Regulus' speciality though, so he passed whatever level of security Voldemort put.

"Well, you gave us the wand that helped. Thanks, by the way. It's been fun." Ryan smirked, and Regulus was still in awe of how much this boy looked like his mother; green eyes, the auburn hair and pale skin. It was Mila reincarnated, and it only made more curiosity on what his brother looked like underneath his charm.

Felix was also a sight to see. He couldn't help but notice his brother in everything the kid did. He was glad to see some of Emma in him as well. The intelligence of hers is in there which makes it scary to know how smart these kids are. Not to mention the adult mentor at their fingers, though his dark, Tom wasn't an idiot. It proved in many things he did.

"I gave you that wand so that you could communicate with Peter. Where is he?"

"He's in his rat form, back in his cage where he belongs." Ryan sneered. Regulus frowned at the way he sounded so excited about Peter's imprisonment. He thought sending the former informant would help him not have to be in rat form. Then again, who cares if Peter is comfortable or not. He is a traitor after all.

"So, where are we?" Regulus asked testing the waters of trust he knew needed to be earned. Maybe the kids will indulge.

"My father's beach house. He uses it for his work for his clients, but it's empty for now. We have other locations should this one become needed."

"Does your father know you left school?" Just the answer he was needing. It gave him a link to the house for just in case purposes.

"Why would we tell our parents we left school to meet with a Death Eater who can help bring back the Dark Lord?" Ryan retorted. Regulus rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and Ryan flopped down on the couch. Felix sat down as well, and it fell silent.

"How did you manage to leave anyways? If it's anything like Hogwarts, I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing to do." Regulus continued to pry. He needed to have a feel for how devious the boys were, or should he say how devious Voldemort is.

"I used the imperious curse on a teacher who led us straight to the gates. It was too easy. The wand isn't registered at the school, so the use of it was undetected. Like I said before, thanks for the wand."

That answered one question about the trio. The boys were just in much control of their actions as Tom was. They worked together. Ryan seemed to be like a little bodyguard, Felix was the middle man and Tom the master of it all.

"Yes, let's just tell this stranger all of our secrets." Felix snapped.

"He is supposed to be trusted. Plus telling him how we left school is hardly a secret. It was child's play."

"You both are bloody children." Regulus let slip and closed his mouth as Felix looked at him. He dropped his gaze to recollect himself, and Felix looked back to Ryan.

They started to bicker, and Regulus took the opportunity to walk out of the room. He was honestly overwhelmed with seeing the kids that Voldemort was the least of his worries at the moment. His Dark Lord shouldn't be so silent at least Regulus thought it was odd. If there was a possession in progress, his darkness regressed greatly. He lit the cigarette acquired out of his jacket pocket taking in a long drag.

Felix watched the man on the balcony letting Tom think things through. Everything that was asked was answered correctly down to Tom's original knights. He didn't know Evan Rosier was that informed which made the questions blossom of how Evan knew everything. As Felix was about to suggest a littler more interrogation, Tom squashed the little amount of doubt and instructed Felix to go outside. They needed to be separated; that was the only priority they should be worrying about. Evan Rosier can be evaluated more thoroughly when Voldemort had his own body.

"Evan?" Felix called out and Regulus turned with his wand drawn reflexively. He dropped it to his side and discarded the cigarette feeling a bit awkward smoking in front of a kid.

"My Lord is asking what you were trying to accomplish in finding him?" Felix spoke out of turn, Tom was demanding a different question. He held his composure as a flash of pain for warning shot through his body. Felix was still worried; something was off about Evan. What if it was a trick?

They did so well in hiding the fallen Dark Lord, it would be stupid to be found out now and lose all progress. Tom was still a little too trusting when it came to his former Death Eaters. Yaxley was their last attempt but Felix was laughed at when he showed up at the Ministry requesting a meeting with the older wizard. Felix was sent walking and Ryan made a scene making them be on the British Magic ministry's radar unnecessarily. Tom was not pleased at the dead end Yaxley was.

"To help him come back, of course." Regulus didn't know what to do with his face or what expression and tone to give. Was it supposed to be hopeful, firm, or what?

Felix frowned at the tenor he was using. It seemed forced, but Tom instantly became excited. Anyone who can separate them was deemed important and this was a new lead. Felix asked his Lord to think things through which only caused for another flash of pain. He flinched, this time Regulus noticed.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that greatly. Although we have been scouring the library, even in the forbidden part, for anything that could help and have found nothing. How will you be able to do something he can't?"

"It's one of the reasons it took me so long to contact you, my research took me everywhere. I found a materializing spell that can make him have his own form. Do you know how old the Dark Lord is?"

"In my mind, he is seventeen. But he's informed me of his real age."

"Interesting." Regulus pondered. So, the Dark Lord was showing his school age self, he wondered if it was to not scare Felix off or if that's how old he really is inside Felix.

"What spell is it?"

"I would have to go and grab my travel bag. It's in there." Regulus attempted his momentary escape. He needed to talk to Emma. The phone in his pocket had been vibrating all day yesterday and stopped some time ago. It means it either died, or Emma gave it a rest. He didn't want to pull out a muggle contraption in front of Felix fearing they would take it.

"Can we trust you to return?" Felix asked as sternly as his prepubescent voice would allow.

"Yes." Regulus bowed his head slightly and tried apparating out of the house but couldn't.

"You have to go outside." Felix informed him and walked away. Regulus waited till he heard the boys talking and left through the balcony. He walked towards the water and then left with a pop.

* * *

 _Reveal only what is necessary, reveal only what is necessary._

Narcissa chanted in her head, keeping her Occlumency up as she walked in front of Severus. She felt him trying to enter her mind and wanted to scoff. He obviously forgot how skilled she was; it was insulting. They both were a little too skilled in finding ways to protect themselves for vastly different reasons. For her, it was so her mother couldn't be disappointed in her thoughts.

Severus opened the front door to the school, motioning for her to continue in front of him. Narcissa walked onward to Dumbledore's office. The mantra in her head continuing; _reveal only what is necessary._

"Why has the Headmaster asked for your presence?" Severus interrupted her thoughts. She kept her eyes forward, closing her mind tightly. Severus snorted at her silence and paused his steps.

"Narcissa—"

"It has nothing to do with you, Severus. Leave it alone. I don't even know why he wants me here." She quipped. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with her vague answer. It was obviously a lie.

"Right."

They stood in front of the Griffin statue and he gave the password, immediately turning on his heels, letting her go up to the office on her own. Narcissa glanced back, debating about calling Severus back but then straightened her shoulders. There was no need for reinforcements. She took the steps up and walked in the office with her confident attitude copied from Lucius over the years. Her head held high, she scanned the room and spotted him sitting contently at his desk.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how wonderful of you to come. I do hope your travels were well. Did Severus help you through the gates?"

"Headmaster." Narcissa nodded and sat in the chair across his wooden desk. "My travels were long. I do hope this meeting is important."

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling as they always did. She pursed her lips into a thin smile, something she mastered as a teen; the courtesy smile.

"Yes, yes. On to business." He sat forward and looked to her now seriously, as serious as his face would permit him to look. "I'm not sure if you read my letter from about a month ago, about Leo's injury?"

"Yes. Madam Pomphrey sent us frequent updates about his recovery. Has something come from that? Is he hurt again?" she raised an eyebrow, worried that her son hurt himself once again in that brutal game.

"No. He's fine, better than fine actually. Gryffindor won their last match against Ravenclaw. He's an exceptional seeker, as is Draco. I am looking forward to the championship match where the twins compete for their house." He smiled, and she felt herself stiffen as the hope of it being a meeting for something minor vanished.

 _Reveal only what is necessary, reveal only what is necessary._

"Then exactly what is the matter to discuss today?" She asked.

Albus noticed her posture was tighter making him wonder what she assumed he called her in for. She had to of known why. He cleared his throat, displaying the soft smile that helped eased many. It was his charisma that helped people voluntarily spill their secrets. Other times it was forced. Either way was in favor to him.

"Recently, there was a newsletter sent out to all parents about new detection spells being put throughout the castle, as someone had been using dark magic without permission. The residue of this spell has been lingering for quite some time, driving Filch insane as his cat loses the trace every time."

He noticed the small change in her stern expression, her forehead creased some but straightened itself out immediately. She was nervous. If only it was a less skilled person sitting in the chair, he would be able to just simply see into her mind as they spoke. He dared not even try it. For now, he had to trust her word. Just for now.

"Yes, Lucius told me about it." She said simply. There was now the matter of the meeting put in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Malfoy, Leo has been on our radar ever since. When questioned, he pleaded innocent. Professor McGonagall used a detection spell under Leo's request and he radiated blue." He paused, seeing her keep poised.

"The blue color means—"

"I know what that means." Narcissa cut him off unexpectedly. He smiled at her, letting it reach his eyes. Innocent until proven otherwise.

"The use of dark magic is clause for expulsion but after many times of Leo saying he never once used a dark spell let alone was aware he was in use in that moment, I decided to call you in."

Narcissa slightly let go of her posture as she recited her preplanned lie before another tug at the mantra.

 _Reveal only what is necessary._

"I don't know exactly what my son is using but I would like to speak to him. Privately." She demanded. His lock on the spell obviously was needing to be replaced.

"Very well. I can have Toby get him for you."

The house elf popped up at the mention of his and glanced gratefully to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster how may Toby be of assistance?"

"I need you to retrieve both of the Malfoy twins." He instructed and smiled innocently to Narcissa as she looked confused.

"I should have mentioned, Draco is also shining blue."

"It's a protection spell. An old Malfoy tradition to put on our children as they are born." She snapped defensively, allowing her tone to be harsher than intended and the lie to be delivered erroneously. He bowed his head, allowing her to stick to her fib. He can research on his own.

"Seems you thought of everything even from the beginning." He deadpanned. She allowed a smile, one known to be useless at this point. Dumbledore wasn't an idiot.

Moments later, the twins walked in and spotted the two adults in the office. Leo and Draco smiled at their mother and immediately walked over to hug her.

"What are you doing here, mum?" Draco asked as Narcissa embraced him. She let go and hugged his brother.

"We need to discuss some things." She smiled at her boys, "My goodness, you have grown since I last saw you. You both will definitely tower over me soon enough."

"I shall let you have a moment alone." Dumbledore stood and started to walk out of the office. She looked towards the portraits and then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Sorry, Headmaster, can you ask the portraits to exit as well? Or is there another place we can have some privacy? It is family secrets being talked about. I know Lucius would not like me blurting it out."

Dumbledore bowed his head and then looked to the portraits, they all groaned and complained as they exited their paintings. Draco and Leo looked to each other worried that they were in trouble.

"I swear mum, we didn't use any dark magic." Leo automatically started to defend the both of them.

He knew it didn't help that they were constantly in trouble for their shenanigans during their lessons but since their grades are more than outstanding, earning the twins the second-place spot of their class, their mother tends to look the other way. It was their father who sent back many threats to extract them and place them in a harsher institute.

"Is that so?" She asked, deciding to see how her all too clever children would try and wiggle out of this one. Funny thing is they aren't even in trouble. It made it more amusing.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know we are petrified of father to even attempt such a thing. I don't know what happened. Theo and Blaise said they didn't play around either. I checked their wands too."

She shrugged and sighed as if upset, "So I guess we can just home school you. Your father will be delighted to know his troublemaker twins will be home to keep in check. Dobby will be teaching you both. No more quidditch, no more friends; just me, your father, you both and the house elves."

"No mum! You can't take us out of Hogwarts." Leo said dramatically. Draco let out a frustrated sigh at his mother's remark. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts.

"I'm only joking. I am glad to see how much you love school." She jested, and Leo rolled his eyes, Draco snorted at his mother's attempt of humor. She definitely lightened up as they grew.

"Not funny. Today the Harpies are coming for practice to look at some of the seventh years." Leo whined angrily, and she was now rolling her eyes at her son's less than prestigious future want for a job. She wanted the boys to be interested in a career with the ministry or healing magic. Instead, both boys were deciding which teams to try and attain once they left Hogwarts.

"I don't care how good you are—"

"I'm the best at Hogwarts," Leo smirked, interrupting Narcissa. Draco scoffed loudly and smacked his brother's shoulder.

"Save that for the one who wins in the champion match, brother. There is no way you are taking the trophy away from me this year."

"I was injured last year thanks to you!" Leo protested and Narcissa cleared her throat. She wasn't in the mood to hear her sons bicker over Quidditch.

"Can't hack it, don't play it." Draco smirked thinking of their first ever match last year. He may have accidently hit the back of Leo's broom. Nobody caught the action and Draco was able to grab the snitch as Leo tried to recover. Leo sucked his teeth out of frustration about to argue when their mother cleared her throat a second time, their attention snapping to the familiar tactic.

"I'm not here to discuss quidditch." Narcissa pulled her wand out, "I need to fix your protection spells."

"Our what?"

"It's an old spell from your grandfather." Narcissa started saying the French words hurriedly. Draco kept up with French while Leo opted out as soon as they went to Hogwarts lest year.

"Placez une protection sur mes parents, car la seconde prend la forme de celle de mon choix, le sang Malfoy. Frères de charme et de coeur. Placez un verrou sur le noyau du jumeau."

(Place a protection over my kin as the second takes a form of my choosing, Malfoy blood. Brothers by spell and heart. Place a lock on the twin's core.)

Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother, "Frères de charme et de coeur?" (Brother's by spell and heart?)

"It's just how they worded it. Nothing out of the ordinary." She replied in English to put Leo's curiosity at ease. It would be easier with only one twin wondering, not both. They wouldn't let her rest.

"So, is everything okay now?" Draco asked, deciding to drop it for now.

"Yes, everything should be okay." She casted the detection spell on them and they both just shuddered at the cool feeling engulfing them momentarily. No blue light appeared which made her feel relieved. If there was one thing she was thankful for Regulus, was teaching her good spells. Almost twelve years later and she's only needed to replace the spell twice. The first time, Leo's hair started to morph to it's original color, the signature black hair of their unexpected ally during the first war.

"I will be going now and please behave. I would not like to have to accidentally lose another letter from the school. You guys are almost thirteen, you should know better."

The boys both chuckled nervously and said goodbye to their mother. They watched her leave and then Dumbledore came back in, an eyebrow raised curiously. Draco put on his usual scowl and Leo erased the smile.

"Your mother informed me you both are clear. For security purposes, would you mind I check myself?"

The twins both nodded their agreement and he waved his hand casting the spell. Leo smirked as Dumbledore looked a little off put as they both didn't radiate blue this time.

"Very well. Seems your mother has taken care of it. I hope it stays fixed." He smiled, and the boys left his office. He looked back to the portraits hoping one of them was stubborn enough to disobey his direction. To his disappointment, they were still empty.

Narcissa entered the manor and walked straight to her and Lucius' room. She felt like she traveled across the world when really it wasn't that drastic. She was glad Dumbledore had the decency to write them before expelling the boys. It wouldn't do good on their records showing any type of disciplinary action taken against them.

"What took you so long?" Lucius came in and started to undress. He pulled on his night clothes and turned towards Narcissa. She walked over to him and turned for him to help her out of her dress.

"The boys lock was coming undone. Dumbledore was detecting the use of illegal magic. I think he's starting to suspect something."

"What did you tell him it was?"

"A protection spell from the Malfoy family we placed when they are born."

Lucius smirked at his wife, slowly unzipping her dress and placing small pecks on her spine. She dropped her head back at the touch and backed into him.

"That's my girl. I love it when you play dirty." He mumbled against her skin. She felt the pull in her stomach and let out a sigh.

"I learned from the best." She smirked, and her dress fell to the ground. He turned her towards him and licked his lips. She was standing in nothing but her knickers and heels.

"Merlin's bloody beard, how did I get so lucky?" He kissed her, and she giggled at his comment. It took some time to adjust to Lucius but she never imagined they would end up falling in love. It was a rough first five years.

"You're lucky I chose you out of all my suitors." She teased, and he hushed her with another kiss deepening it, causing her to moan.

"Nobody is a better fit than me." He growled.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

Leo and Draco were sitting at the library trying to catch up on their work they missed during their time in Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione were bickering, and Theo and Blaise were trying to figure out who could perfect a transfiguration spell first.

"I can't believe it only took one simple spell for it to be all over with." Leo whispered to Draco. Despite him not staying with French, he knew Draco understood something he didn't. He wanted to know what it was.

"Yup." Draco replied, writing out a sentence and dipping his quill again. He felt Leo staring at him and tried to ignore it. It was hard to keep secrets from his brother. He didn't even know what the spell meant, it was just worded weirdly. There was no point in telling Leo anything.

"What did the spell say?" Theo asked and winked to Leo. Leo complained to him that he felt left out in the translation. He just wanted to help.

"Boring words, something about protection. Mum versed it too quickly." Draco said dismissively. It only made Blaise, Theo and Leo look at him unamused.

"It was nothing, you lot can stop looking at me like that." Draco snapped, and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Why so defensive then? Hmm?" Theo pressed.

"Because you are annoying me."

"So, you can just tell us what the spell said, if it isn't that big of a deal. Out with it."

Draco groaned and looked to Leo who was just as irritated. He decided to just tell them.

"The only part that was concerning was when mum said "brothers by spell and heart". I don't know what that means."

"It sounds like that's the only thing making you brothers, if you were to go by literal terms. But I'm sure it's just how the spell is written." Hermione interjected. The four of them looked to her and Draco rolled his eyes at her know it all attitude. It was annoying sometimes.

"I bloody know what it means, Granger. It's still bothering me." Draco retorted.

"Pretty sure I can find something about it. Do you remember the rest of the spell?" She pulled out a different piece of parchment and her quill ready to write.

"Place protection over something, the second take form of my choosing, Malfoy blood. Brothers by spell and heart, place a lock on the twin's core." Draco relayed and watched Hermione scribble it down quickly.

"It sounds odd but I'm sure I can find something." She smirked.

"If you can't then surely the world will end." Theo retorted and received a glare from her.

"Shut it, Nott."

They continued their homework, but Leo was thinking about what the spell meant. Placing a lock on one their 'core' sounded off.

* * *

 _"Are you Regulus?"_

 _Regulus looked up to the girl whispering to him and frowned._

 _"Yes, how can I help you?" He recognized her from his potions class._

 _She was now the one frowning and extended her hand out, handing him a note. He took it and tried his hardest to not groan at the writing. Sirius was up to something._

 _ **My dearest Emma,**_

 _ **You may not know me, but I have admired you from afar. Please meet me in the library after dinner so we can officially meet. Ill be sitting at the table in the farthest corner of the library.**_

 _ **Regulus Black**_

 _"Sirius is going to pay for this." He muttered. Before he could explain, she sat down across from him. He watched her confused as she pulled out some materials along with a book._

 _"I know who you are, Regulus. I'm surprised you didn't catch my sarcastic tone earlier." She quipped._

 _"I didn't write that note—" Regulus started to argue but she smiled, causing him to pause._

 _"I know that too. I saw James Potter slipping it in my book bag at dinner. I was just curious to see what was going to happen." She shrugged, and Regulus became aggravated at James' hundredth attempt to set him up. His brothers were set on finding him a girlfriend. They claimed he was too stiff and needed to loosen up._

 _"Those bloody idiots are always sticking their noses in my business." He complained, and Emma couldn't help but giggle._

 _"The note was ridiculous, but I would be lying if I didn't get a dash excited thinking it was from you."_

 _Regulus' cheeks flushed instantly from embarrassment. The last girl they sent his way was not his type at all. Emma seemed nice and was beautiful. It made him nervous suddenly realising her possible returned interest._

 _"I'm sorry my brothers did this, but I would enjoy the company should you want to stay." He told her boldly. She gestured to her things already spread out._

 _"I came for a reason, Regulus." She smirked._

 _"Uh, right." He muttered, and he went back to writing, feeling her gaze on him. He peeked up, and she was starting to write on her parchment. He wouldn't mind having her around._

 _An hour later as they were gathering their things to go, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus showed up. Regulus groaned at the parade of Gryffindors flocking around the pair._

 _"Hey Reggie, how are you doing? Who is this wonderful girl?" Sirius grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Emma snorted and removed her hand from his grasp._

 _"I know it was you who wrote the note." She deadpanned, and Regulus chuckled at her correct accusation. Sirius and James looked surprised and Remus snickered._

 _"I told you she would figure it out. Prongs isn't as stealthy as he thinks he is." Peter whispered, and James became instantly offended, his face twisting with shock._

 _"No, he isn't." Remus agreed, deepening James look of astonishment._

 _"She didn't even mention how she knew!" James protested._

 _"I saw you putting it in my book bag." Emma answered quickly._

 _"I told you to just charm it, but no. You had to prove you were good enough, you big oaf." Sirius complained and the four of them started to bicker about James lack of common sense._

 _Regulus looked over to Emma who was glancing back at him rather amused. She gestured for them to leave and he nodded, slowly tiptoeing around the four. They darted out of the library ignoring the warnings to walk continuing running down the hall and rounded the corner, pausing to catch their breath._

 _"Merlin's beard, they can be so overbearing." Regulus grumbled but was smiling. It wouldn't be normal if they didn't try to meddle in his life every week._

 _"I can imagine." She stood up straight and they both quieted._

 _Regulus looked down to his shoes, debating about what to say next. He had no clue how to even speak to girls no matter how many lessons Sirius and James gave._

 _"Uh, where are you going now?" He asked her._

 _"The dungeons." She answered and they both lingered, she was waiting for Regulus to suggest walking together but was starting to feel silly._

 _"Right, cause you're in Slytherin like me," he said out loud and internally kicked himself for saying something so stupid. Of course, she is in Slytherin the obvious crest and colors on her robes._

 _"I had a great time studying together."_

 _He looked to her relieved that she continued talking, "Me too. We should, well only if you want to. You don't have to, but we should…"_

 _Regulus couldn't continue as he became painstakingly shy all of a sudden. Emma started to laugh at his uncomfortableness._

 _"This is how you talk to the girl you were once betrothed to?"_

 _His mouth dropped open only making Emma laugh a little harder._

 _"What?!" Regulus snapped out of the surprise._

 _"You really don't remember me." She wiped her eye from the tear that formed from the hilarity. "We used to have play dates together."_

 _Regulus couldn't remember what so ever. He suppressed his memory away, most of his childhood was pretty much a blur and patchy from the unwanted reminder that his brother was constantly abused. It wasn't until Sirius went to Hogwarts that Regulus was spoiled rotten which made the guilt grow that his mother preferred him._

 _"Your mother found out we weren't purebloods, just had the name Greengrass. Our parents were trying to do an arrangement but once your mother dug a little into our history she found out my father was a muggle born wizard. We never went back after that."_

 _"I'm sorry…" Regulus started and couldn't bring himself to defend his mother but it would be disrespectful not to, "My mother… she can be—"_

 _"It's okay, I know. My father took my mother's last name, so I could be treated as a pureblood. So far, it's worked. Just don't have the arrangement to the Black family's youngest heir." Emma shrugged._

 _"Well, I don't care about any of that and I'm sorry for whatever my mother said." Regulus stated firmly. Emma nodded, and they walked silently, stealing glances and smiling at each other as they made their way back to the dungeons._

Emma replayed this certain memory many times during the ten years away from Regulus. It was on a constant loop whenever she indulged on her drinking currently being on her fourth drink. Regulus never answered her calls or texts and the anxiety grew as it was now day four since he left.

Her time at Hogwarts was easy as her name made it to be. The Slytherins accepted her and everyone else was too afraid or indifferent to bother her. She had very little friends and after their first meet up in the library, Emma stuck to Regulus. It was easiest, and she was seeking revenge at first on his mother for denying their friendship.

Her mother during her childhood started to regret her decision to not follow pureblood ways. They were denied many things once they found out her father's origin. Emma never met her mother's family which also broke her mother's heart. She started to become ashamed and hollow with having the half blood that was her daughter on top of being conflicted with loving a muggle born wizard. Emma vowed that she would marry into a pureblood family, so her mother could be proud again and accept any grandchildren should Emma ever fall pregnant.

Nobody could have made her anticipate actually loving Regulus Black. How silly karma worked; her revenge turned into a need she didn't know was desired. She never told anyone her plan of infiltrating a pure bloodline. It was a silly thing to want at a young age and was ashamed for trying to take advantage of Regulus.

A yawn interrupted her reminiscing, her eyes barely reopening. Sleep was starting to cloud her, the inviting darkness blurring her vision. She snapped her eyes back open and straightened herself out. Regulus still hadn't called and there was no way she was missing any phone call.

She checked her phone knowing full well that it hadn't made any noise. There was a new fear this time around. Before, Emma could pretend like Regulus didn't exist; like Felix didn't exist. There was a haven created when she started her life in Phoenix, Arizona. There were the countless reckless nights and adventures for years, the sadness replaced with thrills of adrenaline.

There wasn't anything Emma didn't do. She did everything that gave her the rush of self-induced, fear ridden high. The thought of doing potentially death bringing activities made her forget. She wasn't a daughter, fiancé, mother or friend to anyone in the secret world of magic. No, she was Stephanie Davis, the adrenaline junkie receptionist. If anything happened to Regulus or Felix this time, there was no telling what she would do.

Regulus popped into the suite and Penny greeted him excitedly.

"Mistress will be happy to see Master Regulus." Penny led Regulus to the balcony and he saw Emma asleep in the chair.

He walked over and sat in the chair across from her, deciding to let her come to when she wanted to. He knew he needed sleep as well. Four days and he only managed about ten hours of sleep. He was afraid of Ryan attacking unexpectedly. The cigarette rested between his lips, the lighter lit the tip. His chest swelled with the contaminated air and he released the smoke slowly, trying to think of how to proceed next.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own anything presented by J.K. Rowling beforehand._**

* * *

A lot was running through Regulus' mind. Felix was the constant; the invisible teeth Voldemort had sunk in his son. There wasn't much he could do but idly stand by as he watched the kids do Tom's bidding. It was frustrating, and the only way to save Felix was to return the darkness into the world.

Whatever lied ahead would be his fault; any death, harm, and torture brought this time are going to be entirely his fault. And it's all because Charlotte and Elliot couldn't keep their promise.

He stood up and peeked over to Emma. She was curled up with the empty cup in her seat and Regulus was starting to see red. There was nothing he could do about the situation with Felix so to release anger he can only do what he did in his time alone.

Penny walked on to the balcony ready to ask her Masters if they needed assistance but before being able to say anything, Regulus walked by her ignoring her presence. She turned in time to see the sliding door shut in her face.

Regulus locked both Penny and Emma outside, so he can destroy without harming anyone. He stormed into the central area of the penthouse. His eyes raked over everything, the luxurious décor ready and soon he was shooting spells.

Everything was combusting on the spot, the neon bullets of light sputtering out at rapid speed. He kept shooting over and over, his breathing growing shorter and shorter. The piano cracked in half, every overpriced painting slashed and ruined, the number of expensive glass items destroyed was racking up in numbers. He wasn't leaving anything untouched. Regulus walked over to the bar cart and grabbed bottles, throwing them against the wall closest to him. The glasses were next then the cart was knocked over. He was taking a muggle approach and started to use his hands to throw and destroy.

The pain growing inside him was unbearable, he knew what it meant; the emotions were feeding into the thing trapped inside him. One of his episodes were coming, and this time there was no preparations made. The thump against his sternum from inside was starting to become harder.

Regulus clutched his chest, his palm flat and started whispering the mantra that became his lifeline the past decade. There was nothing else to do but continually fight the urge to succumb. He was tired of fighting.

Sometimes the thought of letting the soul consume him played at him; would it be so bad to become a host as well? To fight the villain with their younger self-version would be interesting. Although it would only cause Felix to be in the crossfire and Regulus vanished the thought realising his son's safety would be jeopardised.

"Penny!" Regulus yelled and waved his hand to unlock the balcony door. She ran to the room and watched as he hurriedly laid down.

"I need you to tie me up. Now." He demanded.

She snapped her fingers without hesitation, the ropes appearing at his wrists and ankles, pulling them to each corner post. Penny walked to his side, confused. "Master…"

"Leave, now!" he snapped at her, and she stilled from the harsh tone. He wrapped his fingers around the ropes to have something to hold, and his toes curled. The pain was rapidly growing intense every moment that passed by. He should have prepared better, come to the room immediately after returning and had Emma help. But he didn't want her to see him in that state. Not at all.

"Do not let Emma in. That is an order. Get her out of here and to Charlotte's." Regulus demanded, and could faintly hear Penny exiting the room.

 _We meet again._

"Leave me alone!" Regulus shouted. He felt eighteen again in the cave. Once he put on the locket without realising what it could do, the soul latched on. It took days for Regulus to leave the death trap.

 _But last time you had so many questions. You've awakened me from my slumber once again. Tell me, are you ready to serve your Lord?_

The voice sneered at him, and Regulus felt his skin pimple with goosebumps. It felt so real like he was speaking to twenty-one-year-old Tom. It drowned everything else out, and every syllable pronounced vibrated throughout his body.

"NO!" Regulus snapped as his eyes rolled back. Tom loved to display himself in Regulus' mind, the image of his father being killed at his hands replayed over and over. The memory of Peter Pettigrew confessing willingly and almost as if he wanted to out his best friends played repeatedly.

Every horrible thing Tom did before dying was just one big show whenever he had enough time to play. That's what Tom called torturing Regulus; play time. Regulus' body started to weaken, and he fought the darkness that wanted to swallow him. If Regulus passed out now, Tom had access. He needed to put him away before falling asleep.

 _I need your body, my dear boy. Well, I guess you can say man now. You have grown up finely, Regulus Black._

 _Did you tie yourself? How clever. I can't self-harm if you are all tied up. How utterly boring._

Regulus yelled out in fear as the slithering started on his legs. It was Tom's favourite to get between the skin and the muscles to worm his way around leaving dark bruises in his invisible trail, making it agonising for Regulus. He couldn't help the flashbacks playing over and over. Regulus mustered the last bit of energy to fight back, and soon his conscious was falling into a different flashback; it was calm.

The place was recognisable, and Regulus felt a bit of relief, although there was nothing the owner of the office could do. What was he doing there at that moment though? He did spend a lot of time with the Slug Club, maybe that was it. It was his mind letting him escape the pain.

Regulus whirled around towards the sound of a ding on the glass. It was a young student tapping on the unique hourglass. Regulus always eyed it whenever they had their slug club meetings. Professor Slughorn possessed a lot of weird items and was protective of them all. He turned towards the student and realised it was Tom; this was his memory.

 _"I was in the library the other day, in the Restricted Section, and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called, as I understand it... Horcruxes."_

" _I beg your pardon?" Professor Slughorn frowned at the young boy._

" _Horcruxes. I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." Tom smiled innocently._

" _I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff. Very dark indeed." Professor Slughorn warned, taking a sip of his drink. It was evident he was nervous, and Tom knew it was easier when the man was a little sloshed._

 _Tom kept the smile on his face, "_ _Which is why I came to you._

 _Professor Slughorn looked at, his favourite pupil and sighed. "_ _A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."_

" _But I don't understand how that works, Sir."_

" _One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you are protected, should you be attacked, and your body destroyed." He explained, and Tom cocked his head slightly at the information. Slughorn gulped, not sure how he should feel talking about the subject and with a student no less._

" _Protected?" Tom inquired._

" _That part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die." Slughorn continued despite the red flags going off in his mind. It was his own irrational fears causing the panic. He wouldn't do this. He's just a boy._

" _And how does one split his soul, sir?" Tom looked into the fireplace trying to hide his eagerness. Too much excitement might reveal his true intentions. After all, it was only for research._

" _I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."_

" _Murder." Tom licked his lips as the delicious word left his mouth. He was grateful to be facing the fire to hide his slight delighted expression. He recollected himself and turned towards back to Slughorn._

" _Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It's a violation of nature."_

" _Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven..." Tom trailed off as the Professor's eyes widened in surprised at the question._

" _Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces... This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?" Slughorn exclaimed desperately, realising what he had done._

" _Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret." Tom smiled and left the room._

 _ **Get out of my memory!**_

Professor Slughorn's office distorted and disappeared, Regulus snapped back to attention and immediately was immersed in the pain Tom caused. He felt every cut and hit administered in the absence of his conscious.

With the break, Regulus felt a little bit of energy spark within him.

"Non est anima mea ad obvius!" (There is no access to the soul.)

The Latin words were being shouted out into the room; Regulus couldn't fight the crawling under his skin. The bile rose in the back of his throat, and he struggled not to throw up.

 _Just let go._

"NO!" Regulus felt the urge to give in intensify as the pain strengthened with it. How much of this was he going to continue to take?

 _I promise we can be great_ _ **together**_ _._

"Non est anima mea ad obvius!"

"Non est anima mea ad obvius!"

"Non est anima mea ad obvius!"

"Non est anima mea ad obvius!"

Regulus chanted it till his body weakened to its last bit of strength. He was mumbling at this point, and the background voice went away. He gave into the darkness and fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Draco sat across Hermione at their usual table in the library. She was surrounded by many books and chewing harshly on her lip.

"Hello?" Draco ducked his head into her line of sight, and she looked up surprised.

"Sorry, I have a lot going in my mind. I can't find anything!" she snapped and shut the book closed.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I didn't either."

They sat there both brooding over their dead ends in their research. Hermione peeked over at Draco, and he caught her gaze, causing her cheeks to flush. She immediately looked away. Draco cleared his throat and tried to calm his reddening cheeks.

It didn't help that his skin was so pale; any rush of emotion displayed on his cheeks brilliantly. Hermione shoved the strand of hair behind her ear and started to move various books off the desk.

"Well, I'm sure you can write your mum." She said trying to calm herself.

"She already dismissed it in Dumbledore's office; I doubt she'd write back." He mumbled and pulled out his homework, putting the spell in the back of his mind for now.

"I thought it might be a family secret. Something passed along to each generation."

"With it saying twins, I doubt it's passed on. We're the only set of twins in the Malfoy family. It's designed for us; I'm trying to figure out why." Draco told her.

"I didn't know you were the only twins. That's amazing."

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing," Draco smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You and Leo have to be the most arrogant boys here at Hogwarts."

Draco frowned and shook his head, "You're forgetting Zabini; he is the most conceited."

"You, Leo, Zabini and Nott; it's a wonder how any of you fit through a door so easily!" Hermione smirked.

"You love it." Draco teased, and she shook her head at him. He was starting to open his book for their homework assignment.

"You wish." She retorted and opened a book as well, grabbing her scroll of parchment to do her homework.

Leo and Blaise found them with their noses in books. Blaise rolled his eyes at the competitive pair. Leo shrugged seeing how hard the two were studying.

"You both are so annoying." Theo came from behind Leo and Blaise.

Hermione looked up and finally noticed the other three. Draco continued to read being used to Theo's comments already. Theo was just jealous that he was placed thirteenth in their year.

Blaise was further down, but with how wealthy his mother is, he didn't have to be perfect. Just needed to wait around long enough for an eighth suitor of his mother's to unexpectedly pass and leave another inheritance for her dearly beloved son. Mrs Zabini was the wealthiest in the Wizarding World, and everyone has let it be.

"Have you found anything?" Leo asked.

The silence made Leo smirk, Hermione continued to read, and Draco sighed. Whenever they weren't trying to jump up with their answers, it meant neither of them found it and Leo loved those moments. It made the teasing so easy.

"Mr and Mrs Know It All don't have anything to say?" Theo beat Leo to the punch and Blaise snorted.

"It's a family spell, why would it be in any book?" Draco snapped, his eyes remaining on the text.

"Granger was so sure she could muster something; Nothing at all? From either of you?" Blaise sneered.

"Sod off. I am not a Malfoy so why would I know any of their family spells." She muttered.

"Not a Malfoy yet." Theo teased, and both Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then nervously looked back to their books.

"Shut up, Theo." Draco snapped.

"Yes, Theo, leave his girlfriend alone." Leo chuckled, receiving a smack from his brother.

"Alright, alright. We'll drop it. I'll write mum, and hopefully, she gives a better answer than that pathetic explanation in Dumble's office."

The others agreed, and soon it became silent as they did their homework.

* * *

Felix was swimming alongside Ryan, both racing to the buoy in the ocean water. Tom was counting the seconds, making him nervous that he wouldn't beat his recent time. Tom didn't like failures.

His hand slapped hard on the metal of the buoy, and he resurfaced, Ryan coming up as well. They were catching their breath as their bodies swayed with the waves. Ryan laid back and floated while his heart continued to pound. The sun was beating down on them.

Evan has been gone for the better part of the day, and the boys were worried he wasn't returning. The only ones who suffered for other's mistakes were them. Ryan was concerned about their punishment; Evan knew their location, their intents and plans, and also their possession of an unregistered animagus. He then immediately remembered the wand they were using. Evan had the advantage, and they gave it to him by letting him leave to get some stupid book.

He felt Felix's hand graze his arm and returned to a vertical position in the water. Felix told him they were able to return to the house.

"I want to continue swimming," Ryan told him. Felix nodded meaning he had permission and started to swim towards the shore. Ryan watched for a bit till Felix was a reasonable distance away. He climbed up on the buoy and just watched the water. He'd rather be outside than deal with the Dark Lord.

Felix made it to the shallow end and walked his way out of the water. He was instructed to shower and change so they could plan something should Evan not return to them.

He walked in through the balcony, heading towards the shared master bedroom. Felix waited till Tom concealed himself, allowing Felix to have some privacy as he showered.

The warm water soothed Felix's recent cold temperature. He stood under the shower head feeling like he endured years of hard labour at that moment. For being almost thirteen, he felt the pressure and emotions of the man he carried. Ryan couldn't understand the amount of growing up he did, and he tried pulling his best friend with him. He felt alone.

The water was cut off, and he changed into some practice shorts and shirt. He signalled his Lord to return and with that, Felix's alone time was over.

 _Should Evan not return by the evening, we will go after him._

"Yes, my Lord," Felix answered automatically.

He wondered why Tom spoke of his future actions. It's not like Felix had a say in what they should be doing. If Evan didn't return, they should relocate and try again. But Tom wanted so badly for Evan to be the one to get them apart. Felix wanted it too, but he couldn't show any excitement. Tom might be twisted enough to decide to stay in Felix just for pure torture.

 _Did you feel it as well?_

Felix knew precisely what he was speaking about. It was on their mind since it happened and they continued to test their theory out while Evan sat in the chair being tortured by Ryan.

"Yes, I did," Felix answered.

Ryan used many spells continuously causing Evan Rosier to become unconscious. Tom panicked as they saw Evan's head fall forward and his body became limp. Felix was taken over, and Tom hurriedly walked over to Evan, placing a finger on his neck to check for a pulse.

Immediately upon contact, they both felt an astounding feeling wash over them. Felix snatched his hand from Evan, and the feeling was gone. He peeked back to Ryan and then back to Evan. Tom asked him to do it again. Felix slowly placed his fingers back on the faint pulse.

It was there again; his body covered in goosebumps from the delicious feeling. It wasn't all pleasure. It was something better than that; it was complete security. In that moment of the waves of whatever was vibrating through them, they felt completely and utterly secure and nothing else.

Felix removed his fingers and refrained from speaking of what happened. Ryan asked if Evan was still alive. When Felix answered yes, Ryan woke Evan up with a shock and the interrogation continued.

Throughout the cross-examination, Felix would walk behind Evan to lightly touch his shoulder or neck. Tom didn't care what Evan thought of it; he wanted to continue feeling the euphoric high that was coming from touching Evan's skin.

Felix felt a chill go down his spine just thinking about it. It's the reason they were angry Evan hadn't returned. The feeling was addictive, and their source was gone.

* * *

Elliot forced Penny to take him to Regulus despite Emma protesting the entire time that she needed to be the one to go. Penny grabbed his hand hesitantly and apparated them back to the building next door. His eyes widened at the mess before him.

"What happened here?" he yelled out, his shoes were crunching over broken glass.

"Master Regulus was upset, and then he went in there, asking Penny to tie him to the bed."

"Why would he do that?" Elliot drew his wand and slowly approached the door to the bedroom.

"Was someone else here?" he whispered, and Penny shook her head no. He grabbed the doorknob, wrapping his fingers slowly not to make more noise than necessary.

"Regulus?"

Penny walked past Elliot and hurriedly went to the side of the bed. She climbed up and noticed Regulus was asleep. Elliot's mouth fell open as he looked Regulus over. His face and what little of his arms you could see was severely bruised and swollen. Elliot rushed to his side and removed the ropes.

Regulus jolted awake as he felt his arms and legs drop onto the mattress, lunged for his wand and fought the pair of unknown hands on him.

"It's me! It's Elliot!"

Regulus landed a punch before hearing the words and Elliot stumbled back, holding his jaw. Regulus could barely see through his swollen eyes and finally felt the adrenaline suppressed pain wash over him. His breathing was soft, but still breathing none the less.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Elliot walked back over, and Regulus laid back down slowly on his back. Every movement caused his raw nerves to throb. Felix awakened the thing inside him; he hadn't had an episode in a while.

"Nothing." Regulus rasped, trying to fight a cough. "Water."

Penny summoned a water bottle immediately and handed it to Regulus. She saw him clench his eyes in pain and instead, opened the bottle for him. She grabbed his chin and forced him to open his mouth, slowly pouring in the liquid. He gulped greedily. Elliot was watching his best friend, trying to figure out what happened.

"Tell me who attacked you!" Elliot tried again with a softer tone. Regulus shook his head and waved Penny away.

"It's nothing," Regulus said a little clearer, his throat replenished from the water.

"This isn't nothing! Look at you!" Elliot retorted.

"I can't tell you. I need Narcissa."

"I am not getting your stupid cousin; tell me what happened!"

"I need Narcissa," Regulus repeated. It wasn't how he wanted to see his cousin again, but he needed to speak with her; tell her everything so far.

"No, not till you tell me what happened," Elliot argued stubbornly.

Penny sent a numbing spell on her new Master and summoned a bowl of water and a rag. Elliot stood still, his anger and fear paralysing him. Penny vanished Regulus pants and shirt to find where the blood was coming from. Elliot's mouth dropped opened.

Regulus had the word coward carved into his chest; many slashes were spread out. The bruising pattern seemed as if there was something wrapped around and hugged him a little too tightly; like a giant thick wire. Elliot couldn't move; he had never seen Regulus so hurt before, it was always him needing help not the other way around.

"Penny wait!" Regulus yelled as she continued to clean off his wounds, ignoring his protests. The healing spell wasn't working so she was resorting to wiping the blood, but it didn't stop coming.

"Tell me, please," Elliot asked, barely audible. Regulus grabbed his wand and pointed it at his cheek thinking the dark magic healing spell.

"Oh my God!"

Elliot spun around to the voice behind him and grabbed Emma before she could touch Regulus. He was in enough pain without having her add to it.

"What the fuck did you do?" Emma fought against Elliot.

"Me?!" he yelled at her, "This is how I found him!"

"Get out!" Regulus demanded, and the other two stopped fighting.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk to either of you right now." Regulus felt embarrassed laying in his briefs, covered in cut, bruises and blood. It was the most vulnerable anyone had ever seen him, and it wasn't pleasant. "Get out."

"I am not leaving until you explain what the fuck happened!"

Regulus sat up, ignoring the pain that resulted from the fast movement. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stormed over to the restroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The two followed, Emma started pounding in the door demanding to be let in. Elliot stopped and decided to get Narcissa. It seemed she would know what was happening.

"Penny, I need you to get Narcissa Malfoy. Only her." He instructed, and Emma looked at him angrily.

Regulus turned on the shower, upset that he forgot his wand out in the bedroom. It meant that the healing would be slow having to resort to wandless spells. The water washed over him, and the warmth soothed his sore muscles but brought a stinging effect to the open wounds.

Last time he had an episode, he was able to fight it better. He knew something was going to happen when Felix first made eye contact, and the pain inflamed immediately. He needed to research.

Emma paced in front of the door for a couple of seconds, Elliot's eyes followed her. He then noticed the trail of blood beneath her.

"Did you walk through the living room?"

She looked at him confused and then followed his gaze to her feet. The pain wasn't there, but the blood was still steadily pooling. Elliot cast a healing spell and then cleaned her off along with the floor.

"I'm assuming he didn't tell you anything either?" She asked quietly. Elliot shook his head and looked over at the bed.

It was splattered with blood; both stared at the scene, and in an instant, Emma started to strip everything off the mattress. She was nauseous seeing so much red everywhere. The fact that it was Regulus' blood made it worse. Something hurt him, and he isn't saying anything.

"He is so damn good at keeping secrets; it's fucking frustrating." She huffed and rolled the sheets and blankets into a ball. Elliot glanced towards the restroom door and decided to let Narcissa do whatever needed to be done.

"Let Narcissa talk to him, and we can come back when he's ready to talk," Elliot told her and held his hand out to apparate. Emma debated for a moment but then dropped the ball of blankets and grabbed his hand annoyed.

"Regulus?"

He froze at the sound of his cousin's voice in the bathroom. He managed to get the swelling down in his face but knew it probably still looked like hell.

"I'm busy."

Narcissa waved her hand and shut the shower off, summoning a towel simultaneously. She walked over to the curtain and extended the towel behind it for him to grab. Penny informed her of what had happened, and she was not excited about seeing her cousin like this. But she was glad he was alive.

"Get out." She demanded.

"No, I'm naked."

"That's why I gave you the towel. Wrap it around yourself and get out here or I will open the curtain. It's not like I don't know what a male body looks like."

He rolled his eyes and looked down to this body. He barely made a dent in healing himself seeing his body was still in the same condition. There was still steady blood flow coming from the cuts, and it was now staining the light grey towel.

"Why do you need to see me?" He stepped out onto the mat and Narcissa gasped. His cheeks flushed, and he continued to look down at the ground.

"What in the hell happened?"

She noticed his wrists and ankles were cut from being tied; the dark purple bruises made her stomach churn. He looked like he was viciously attacked. She then caught the word coward sliced into his chest still oozing blood. Regulus didn't know what to say, so he remained silent letting Narcissa process his condition.

"Tell me. Now." Her voice was stern but laced with concern. She wanted to murder whoever hurt Regulus.

It stayed quiet as she continued to glare, and he was trying to figure out a way to explain. It was making his adrenaline pump the thought of the invisible crawling inside him. He shuddered, and tears started to well.

"Regulus—"

"He's starting to become alive." He rushed out.

"What do you mean _alive_? Who is?" She snarled, feeling the fear course in her and coming out as anger.

"I started to use my magic thinking it was alright and soon, the visions started and the pain, Merlin, the bloody pain. Seeing Felix made it all come back. I stopped using magic for years because whatever magic I used only became the idiot's source. I had no choice but to be like a muggle." Regulus tightened his grip on the towel.

"I think he might have just woke him up, the soul. He's talking to me again." Regulus looked at her. She saw the distress in his eyes.

"What does he say?"

"He's still the power-hungry fuck he was before his fall. This version of him doesn't know about his death, so he's angry all the time, demanding why he's inside me. I don't know how much more I can take."

"What can stop it?"

"I don't know."

"We'll figure something out. Come lay down so I can help you heal."

"Don't be ridiculous; I can do it myself." Regulus snapped weakly but was considering it. He had endured this for so long. Two years ago, when he limited his magic use, the soul was put away in survival mode. But right now, he was exhausted.

"Go lay down. After you put those on."

"Penny brought a pair of shorts and boxers for Master Regulus."

Regulus grabbed them and thanked the elf. Narcissa exited and closed the door, waiting for him to come back out. Her mind was trying to block out the images of the battered person. She distracted herself by fixing the room and fixing the bed for him to lay on.

Regulus opened the door with the towel on his chest to catch the blood. She motioned him to the bed, and he nodded deciding not to make it any more awkward or embarrassing. Last time she helped him was the last night they saw each other almost twelve years ago. It was a hectic night.

"Please, be gentle." He laid down slowly and held his breath as he reclined back on to the bed. Narcissa could see his body tense up with each movement, and his breathing was shallow.

"Just relax."

She waved her wand in different motions for multiple types of healing and soothing spells. Regulus relaxed instantly the more the spells hit. Penny walked in with a tray of a couple of potions. The bruising and cuts were cursed which was impressive. Narcissa had to go over every letter to release the curse slowly. If done too quickly, the curse moves to another area of the body.

"Does this have to do with what you did with Evan?" Narcissa asked after Regulus' breathing returned to a reasonable pace.

"It has everything to do with what I did that night. I didn't know it would be this hard." He muttered angrily, his teeth clenched again as Narcissa started to heal the other wounds.

He lost track of how many times the word Coward was carved into him. It never goes away, and he had been doing a good job concealing it from Emma.

At this point, there was nothing else to hide. Regulus knew there would be many questions from Elliot, Emma and Narcissa. He turned his head towards the nightstand and became nauseous as he realised how late he was in returning to the beach house.


End file.
